The Wolfs: o começo de tudo
by Ruh-chan
Summary: Com a morte dos pais, Inuyasha se vê sozinho e seu único consolo é a música. Mas o rapaz não sabia o que o destino realmente lhe guardava. Com o aparecimento de um meio irmão em sua vida, tudo começa a mudar. Short fic anterior a Uma Skatista Diferente.
1. Capítulo 1

**THE WOLFS: O COMEÇO DE TUDO**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Mudanças**

**.**

Mudança é uma situação corriqueira que insiste em acontecer quando menos esperamos. Aquele elemento surpresa que a vida guarda para nós. As coisas podem estar indo às mil maravilhas, e então, como se a felicidade fosse algo impossível de se manter, lá vem o senhor destino nos pregar aquela peça. De repente, tudo que já estava construído se esvai como areia por entre os dedos. Vidas acabaram como peças perdidas em um jogo de xadrez. Tamanha é a fragilidade humana e inutilmente sustentamos o pensamento de que entes queridos são imortais. Nunca se quer perder alguém. Muito menos alguém que se gosta. Alguém que se ama.

Mas vezes isso é necessário para que outras coisas possam acontecer, coisas que mudarão drasticamente nosso futuro. Mesmo assim, nunca é fácil aceitar uma mudança de imediato.

Inuyasha estava feliz morando em Hokkaido. O clima era agradável e tinha muitos amigos na escola. No seu tempo livre adorava tocar guitarra e andar de skate. Suas notas iam bem, e sua mãe sempre o elogiava aos vizinhos por ser um bom garoto.

Quem o visse agora jamais diria pelo que este pequeno hanyou já havia passado.

Desde a morte do seu pai, Inu no Taishou, Inuyasha e sua mãe jamais tinham conseguido a estabilidade necessária para sequer se manterem vivos. A ex-mulher do empresário nunca havia aceitado o fato do homem tê-la abandonado para criar uma vida com a amante, Izayoi; e assim que o sujeito passou dessa para uma melhor, ela moveu mundos e fundos com a ajuda de advogados para que Izayoi não tivesse direito a nem um centavo da herança do ex-marido.

Vitoriosa, ela cumpriu com excelência seu objetivo alguns meses depois da morte do ex-marido. A única coisa que não foi tirada da segunda mulher foi o direito a ínfima pensão por conta do pequeno filho bastardo, Inuyasha, já que Inu no Taishou nunca chegara a se casar com Izayoi. Mas este foi um direito de seu filho pelo qual Izayoi lutou até o ultimo, com unhas e dentes de uma mãe que ama muito sua cria.

Depois deste incidente, mãe e filho tiveram que reaprender a viver. Passaram por muitas situações precárias, já que agora o dinheiro que dispunham mal pagava a comida que estavam habituados a comer. Foram inúmeros apertos até que Izayoi conseguisse um emprego fixo de cozinheira de um colégio em Hokkaido; ao qual não lhe pagavam tão bem assim, mas o suficiente para reestabilizar a sua vida e a de seu filho. Moravam em um apartamento apertado na zona leste da cidade, e Inuyasha cursava o sexto ano no colégio que a mãe trabalhava.

Até que chegaram novamente as tais mudanças.

Izayoi contraiu uma grave doença no pulmão, e seus dias de vida se tornaram delimitados. O hanyou assistiu a mãe definhar lentamente, dia após dia, até o momento de sua morte. Não a abandonou por um segundo sequer, prostrado ao seu lado dia e noite, mas isso não foi o suficiente para salvar a vida da mulher que o gerou.

Primeiramente perdera seu pai, depois sua mãe. Inuyasha estava sozinho no mundo, e havia acabado de completar doze anos. Perguntara-se inúmeras vezes o motivo dele ter que viver tudo isso, era dor demais para um garoto só. Desgraças demais em muito pouco tempo para uma só vida suportar.

Durante aproximadamente um mês, ele se manteve só no apartamento que antes dividira com a mãe. Não via motivos para sair, não tinha motivos para querer continuar vivendo. Definhava pouco a pouco, sem se alimentar direito, e pensava em inúmeras maneiras de tentar trazer sua mãe de volta, ou, porque motivos ela tinha que o deixar justo agora que estavam conseguindo viver normalmente. Pensara seriamente no que ele ia fazer da vida agora que não tinha mais a ninguém. Pensara até mesmo em se matar, para poder estar junto da mãe e do seu pai novamente, mas desistiu da idéia ao constatar que eles nunca iriam querer isso para ele. Mas Inuyasha não conseguia mais ter a capacidade de sonhar, como conseguiria continuar vivendo sem sua mãe?

Ele nunca encontrou respostas para suas perguntas. Mas amadureceu muito no tempo que teve para pensar. E descobriu um modo eficiente de extravasar suas angustias nesse meio tempo de pura solidão: a música.

Em suas piores crises, agarrava-se a guitarra e deixava fluir as notas, lentas e longas, enquanto arrastava a voz em letras tristes e melodiosas, que expressavam parte de seus sentimentos e a falta que sentia de sua mãe. Tocar se tornava um costume toda vez que lembrava que nunca mais a sentiria, que ela nunca mais o elogiaria aos vizinhos ou sorriria quando pusesse o jantar.

Ela nunca mais o abraçaria e o daria um beijo de boa noite.

Não sentiu metade deste sofrimento quando perdeu seu pai, como sentia agora que já não tinha mais sua mãe. Talvez fosse porque ela o confortara quando ele sentia a falta do pai. Agora não tinha ninguém para confortá-lo.

A música era a única coisa que o fazia se sentir pouco menos vazio. Que o trazia temporariamente para junto de seus pais, por alguns instantes que fossem. A única que o confortava agora que ele não tinha mais ninguém. E estava disposto a dedicar sua vida a ela se fosse preciso; viver o resto de sua vida trancado no apartamento apenas compondo e tocando para seus falecidos pais. Não queria nunca mais sair dali.

Mas novamente a vida o pregou uma peça. O hanyou foi arrastado à realidade na primeira oportunidade que surgiu: Inuyasha não tinha dinheiro para manter o apartamento. Se usasse sua pensão para pagar o aluguel, não teria dinheiro para comer durante o mês. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Seus pais eram ambos filhos únicos, de modo que não havia tios a quem o hanyou pudesse recorrer. Estava fadado a ficar sozinho e aprender a se virar na rua.

Trágica vida. Trágico destino.

Foi naquele dia nublado que o telefone tocou. Inuyasha atendeu ao telefone e recebeu a noticia de que não estava mais tão só no mundo. Seu irmão mais velho assumiria a sua guarda.

Ora essa, mal sabia que tinha um irmão mais velho.

Então tudo deu uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus. Num instante se via sozinho no apartamento que vivera com a mãe, atracado tocando e chorando sobre sua guitarra enquanto levantava mil hipóteses de onde morar quando lhe tirassem o apartamento. No outro, estava em um carro _caro_, rumo a Tóquio, indo morar com um irmão desconhecido que herdara todo o dinheiro de seu pai e provavelmente não passara um terço das dificuldades que Inuyasha sofrera com sua mãe. Ele viveria naquela realidade dali em diante. Teria que se adaptar a um mundo oposto ao que vivera até agora, e aquilo era algo extremamente surreal.

Inuyasha lembrava-se bem da primeira vez que vira Sesshoumaru. Aquele moço sério de rosto angular e tamanho avantajado. Mal aparentava ter dezenove anos, se quistos seus um metro e noventa e dois. Sesshoumaru parecia um cara bem mais velho.

O hanyou lembrava-se da frieza que Sesshoumaru tinha, guardando algumas das caixas de mudança no porta-malas do carro, sem proferir muitas palavras. Só viu o semblante predominante ser quebrado quando entregou sua guitarra - guardada na própria capa - para que o aniki desconhecido colocasse no banco traseiro do veículo, já que o porta-malas estava cheio. Ele no mínimo pareceu surpreso com o instrumento. E aquilo definitivamente era uma expressão nova para Inuyasha.

Durante a viagem de algumas centenas de quilômetros, Sesshoumaru deixara tocando no rádio do carro alguns clássicos norte-americanos dos anos oitenta. Inuyasha se limitava a observar a paisagem correndo janela afora, pensando na sua situação atual. Em tudo que já havia passado. Tentava imaginar como seria sua vida de agora em diante, sem pais, com um irmão mais velho e desconhecido e vivendo em uma das maiores capitais do mundo. O dinheiro que sempre fora o problema dele e da sua mãe, agora era o que menos lhe faria falta.

-Você gosta de música, garoto? – Inuyasha quase deu um pulo quando ao ouvir a voz rouca de seu aniki ecoando sobre a música de fundo. Fitou a figura mais velha, seus cabelos prateados e longos escorrendo pelas costas enquanto ele dirigia um pouco curvado, devido a sua grande estatura. Chegaria o hanyou a ficar assim um dia? Parecia tão pequeno perto do seu irmão.

Passou inconsciente a mão pelos cabelos raspados. Eram igualmente prateados, mas nunca pensara antes em deixá-los longos. Sua mãe vivia se queixando se que ele não devia desperdiçar fios tão bonitos raspando-os... Talvez fosse este o momento de mudar.

-Gosto. – Inuyasha respondeu sem animação nenhuma, compreendendo que Sesshoumaru fazia menção a guitarra no banco de trás. –Eu já tocava, mas só comecei a compor depois que minha mãe morreu.

Um clima tenso se instalara no carro. Ao invés de dar os pêsames, como a maioria das pessoas vinha fazendo quando o hanyou tocava este assunto, Sesshoumaru manteve-se calado. Fitava a rodovia e seu semblante continuava muito sério.

-Sabe, - começou ele, surpreendendo Inuyasha, que já achava que a conversa havia se encerrado. –Eu e uns amigos formamos uma banda. Você irá conhecê-los, eles não saem do meu apartamento.

Uma _banda_?

...

Quer dizer, pessoas que vivem da _música_?

Inuyasha pensou pleonástico. Não era isto que desejava fazer de sua vida depois que sua mãe morrera? Apenas tocar suas musicas e aliviar sua amargura através delas?

-Uma banda? – ele perguntou inocente.

-É. – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Nós fazemos música. – ele deu de ombros. –Talvez você goste.

Oh-oh. Um pingo de esperança brotara no coraçãozinho do hanyou. Talvez pudesse afinal, continuar vivendo. Planejando e sonhando. Não que esperasse que aquele Sesshoumaru sério que se dizia seu irmão fosse querê-lo na sua banda, afinal, ele era novo demais para isso, até o próprio Inuyasha reconhecia este fato.

Mas poderia acompanhar de perto o fascínio que era compor músicas. Quem sabe, depois de um tempo, pudesse ajudar os caras da banda? Talvez a compor? Talvez eles gostassem de algumas das composições de Inuyasha. Para o hanyou elas não eram de todo ruim. Falavam da sua mãe. Da dor de perder alguém que se ama.

Inuyasha começou a imaginar uma banda famosa cantando as musicas que compusera para sua mãe. Sua imaginação foi além, criando uma multidão acompanhando a música. Cantando seus versos, seguindo sua melodia. Milhares de pessoas querendo ouvir, querendo comprar seus discos.

E então ele voltou à realidade.

-Vocês fazem shows? – perguntou o pequeno hanyou, enquanto encarava novamente seu irmão.

Viu um esboço de sorriso no rosto de Sesshoumaru, um pouco divertido.

-Não, ainda não. É mais uma... _Banda de garagem_. Nós só fazemos o que gostamos.

-Vocês têm nome?

-Uhum. – ele assentiu. –The Wolfs.

-The Wolfs... – o hanyou repetiu baixinho. –Porque _lobos_?

-Foi... Uma escolha em conjunto. – Sesshoumaru estranhou a repentina tagarelice de Inuyasha. Pelo visto o garoto gostava mesmo de música.

-Hm. – ele se encolheu no banco. Cruzou os braços tornando a fitar a paisagem correr janela a fora.

Não esperava que a capital fosse tão iluminada e cheia de gente. Os orbes dourados brilhavam à medida que iam adentrando a cidade e Inuyasha ia analisando o modo corrido das pessoas. Chegaram ao apartamento por volta das sete da noite, e o hanyou ajudou o irmão a subir as três enormes caixas de papelão que levavam seus pertences.

Se estivera surpreso com o tamanho da cidade, se impressionara mais ainda com o tamanho do apartamento. Não que fosse algo enorme, como os ricaços mantinham em filmes, mas era um lugar pelo menos quatro vezes maior que o que tivera em Hokkaido com sua mãe.

-Aquele será seu quarto. – Sesshoumaru apontou um tanto indiferente. Largou duas das caixas de mudanças no canto, ao lado da cama.

-Arigato. – Inuyasha respondeu baixo alojando sua guitarra sobre a mesma. Foi até a janela e tratou de pôr a cabeça para fora. Tinha uma bela visão da capital ali do vigésimo terceiro andar. Além do espaço disponível para armazenar _bagunça_. Em Hokkaido o hanyou dividia o mesmo quarto que a mãe, e se tudo não estivesse na mais perfeita ordem, não havia espaço para ambos dormirem.

**00oo00oo00**

Sesshoumaru ficou alguns instantes observando o pequeno hanyou se deliciar com o jantar que ele fizera. Comia como um lobo, devorando o bife que assara, enquanto mandava arroz para a boca em velocidade _record_ com os hashis. De fato era um jantar simplório, algo que ainda sim exigiu muito do dote culinário que o aniki não possuía, mas o modo como Inuyasha comia chamava a atenção do irmão mais velho.

-Você não estava mais indo à escola. – ele proferiu calmo. Inuyasha, como se um grande segredo houvesse sido revelado, ficou estático esperando seu irmão concluir sua sentença. Até parou de comer. O puniria por aquilo?

-Bem, aqui você terá que estudar. – ele continuou. – Já pedi a transferência do seu antigo colégio. Parece que você era um bom aluno... Acho que vai conseguir acompanhar as aulas do colégio Hitomiko.

-Hi... Hitomiko? – o hanyou repetiu encarando o irmão.

Ora essa, era tudo que faltava ter que encarar o desafio de uma nova escola. Novos professores, novas pessoas, novas provas. Talvez novos amigos. Aquilo causava uma reviravolta no estomago de Inuyasha.

-Suas aulas começam em duas semanas. – sentenciou o mais velho. –Amanhã irei com você providenciar seu material escolar. – ele concluiu. Inuyasha apenas se perguntou porque aquela figura estava fazendo tudo aquilo por ele.

Depois de lavar toda a louça, sem pensar duas vezes, Inuyasha se atirou sobre a enorme e macia cama que o aguardava em seu novo quarto. Sesshoumaru escovava os dentes e se preparava para dormir.

Inuyasha não podia afirmar que não tivera a oportunidade de questionar Sesshoumaru o motivo pelo qual ele o ajudava agora, mas sentia que o fizesse deixaria seu aniki constrangido.

Não que Sesshoumaru _pudesse_ ficar constrangido. Afinal, toda a autoridade que ele lhe passava com seu _porte_ fazia Inuyasha pensar que aquele homem pudesse ser desprovido de emoções. E talvez aquela até fosse a imagem que ele quisesse passar a todos, mas as ações que ele realizava para com Inuyasha pareciam lhe denunciar seu lado mais sentimental.

Ninguém aceitaria de bom grado a presença de um garoto que mal conhecia em sua vida. Muito menos se este garoto fosse um _meio-irmão._ E Inuyasha não conseguia aceitar que Sesshoumaru estivesse se sentindo solitário o suficiente para ir buscar a guarda do irmão apenas para ter companhia.

Bom, um dia ainda entenderia porque aquele cara havia aparecido tão repentinamente em sua vida, embora a resposta viesse clara em sua mente e o hanyou apenas se negasse a acreditar: para lhe salvar.

Mas esperaria o dia em que adquiriria mais intimidade com Sesshoumaru para lhe fazer tal pergunta, por ora, estavam ambos bem daquela forma.

**00oo00oo00**

-Vamos, garoto. – Inuyasha retornou repentinamente de seus devaneios com a voz rouca de seu irmão o chamando. Estivera parado em frente a uma loja de instrumentos observando uma Gibson vermelha enquanto o irmão continuara andando.

Sesshoumaru carregava uma sacola amarela que continha dois CDs e algumas palhetas, e andava imponente a frente de Inuyasha. Logo atrás do irmão, o hanyou tentava equilibrar os três cadernos em um braço enquanto mantinha no outro a sacola com sua futura mochila escolar.

Impaciente, Sesshoumaru parou e esperou o irmão o alcançar.

-Não seja tão mole, Inuyasha. – o aniki advertiu pegando os cadernos do irmão. –Você é um homem ou o que? – ele reclamou emendando um suspiro mal humorado.

Inuyasha se sentiu mal por aborrecer o irmão. Tratou de caminhar na mesma velocidade do mesmo para não ser deixado para trás novamente.

Foram a mais uma ou duas papelarias e agora Inuyasha já tinha todo o equipamento necessário para encarar a escola. Sesshoumaru ainda levava seus cadernos, mas, em contrapartida, Inuyasha adquirira uma montanha de livros.

Ao passarem novamente pela loja da Gibson vermelha, Inuyasha ouviu uma voz chamar pelo nome do seu irmão em um tom um tanto quanto diferente: a voz gritara em _screamo_. Tomando um susto, o hanyou procurou pelo demônio que fizera aquele som do inferno. Ao olhar para dentro da loja de instrumentos, constatou que o irmão já atendia ao chamado e provavelmente aquele cara de roupas pretas deveria ser o responsável por aquele grito endiabrado.

Ao chegar mais perto, Inuyasha analisou melhor o rapaz que conversava com seu irmão. Era um rapaz novo, devia ter lá seus vinte anos. Usava uma camiseta do AC/DC, jeans escuros e rasgados e um coturno mal amarrado. Mas o que chamou a atenção do hanyou era uma marca em forma de cruz que o rapaz tinha na testa e a longa trança de cabelos negros que ele levava nas costas.

-Oh, este é o seu otouto, Sesshoumaru? – o rapaz se virara a Inuyasha de repente. Arrancara a boina vermelha do hanyou e se abaixara para olhá-lo cara a cara. Tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto quando Inuyasha se comprimiu para trás com os olhos âmbares arregalados.

-Inuyasha, este é Bankotsu. Ele faz parte da banda que eu te falei. – Sesshoumaru explicou empurrando o hanyou para frente.

-Ele se parece um tanto com você, Sesshoumaru. – Bankotsu esfregou a cabeça de Inuyasha num tom brincalhão enquanto se erguia novamente para conversar com seu irmão. Mantinha um tom zombeteiro em sua voz.

-Não seja ridículo. – o outro resmungou.

Durante a conversa, Inuyasha se alojou num pequeno banco para esperar Sesshoumaru. Enquanto isso, arrumava seu livros na nova mochila – aquele deveria ser o modo mais fácil de carregá-los por enquanto.

-E o pai de Kouga, Bankotsu? Já mandou a resposta? – o hanyou via seu irmão falar pela primeira vez com um tom ansioso.

-Aquele filho duma mãe ainda não quis nos dizer. Acho que ele ainda está tentando convencer o pai.

-Kouga sempre teve tudo que quis. Duvido que o pai dele o negaria isto.

-Aí é que tá, caro _Sesshou_. Aquele velho não acha que somos as melhores companhias para o filho dele. Se a banda pudesse ser apenas Kouga duvido que ele já não o teria feito estourar pelo Japão.

-Insolente. – Sesshoumaru resmungou.

-Além de que, sinto que Kaito já já vai pular fora da banda. Ontem ele me disse que a família está querendo se mudar para Okinawa por causa do trabalho do pai dele. –Bankotsu suspirou se apoiando no balcão da loja. Pelo modo que ele falava aquilo parecia um verdadeiro desastre.

-Era só o que faltava. – seu aniki bufou. O pequeno hanyou estava surpreso por ver aquele Sesshoumaru expressar tantas emoções que ele nunca vira numa única conversa. Aquilo era inédito para ele. –A esta altura não podemos ficar sem guitarrista! Quem nós colocaríamos no lugar de Kaito?

-Sei lá. – Bankotsu deu de ombros.

Os dois passaram ainda mais algum tempo discutindo sobre guitarristas e Inuyasha já estava ficando entediado. Começou a observar os instrumentos prostrados na vitrine de vidro que enfeitavam a frente da loja.

Definitivamente se apaixonara por aquela Gibson vermelha.

Depois de analisar o instrumento por um bom tempo, Inuyasha se entediara de novo. Sesshoumaru permanecia firme e forte na conversa com Bankotsu, de forma que o hanyou ainda se via esperando por um bom tempo. Passou a observar as pessoas da rua, através do vidro límpido da vitrine de instrumentos.

Dentre tantos ruídos que faziam as ruas da capital, Inuyasha constatou um em especial. Um barulho de algo _rodando_, como patins ou um skate. O ruído que antes era distante, aumentava à medida que a pessoa culpada por ele ia se aproximando.

O hanyou de curtos cabelos prateados decidiu ir até a porta da lojinha de instrumentos. Analisou as calçadas e as pessoas que andavam, e se surpreendeu com a visão que teve a seguir.

Bem do lado da calçada que estava, vinham duas garotas. Eram jovens, deviam ter a idade de Inuyasha para menos. As duas eram miúdas e branquinhas, mas tinham estilos completamente diferentes. A primeira suava para manter-se a frente, deslocando rapidamente as pernas para dar impulso aos patins roxos. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos cor-de-chocolate, usava uma saia preta e uma blusinha azul de mangas curtas com a frase _"Do you care?" _estampada em um tamanho exagerado na frente.

A outra, montada em um skate, foi a que mais atraiu a atenção do hanyou. Ela se vestia como um garoto, com peças de roupas escuras e maiores que seu tamanho. Tinha os cabelos negros presos e a franja desajeitada lhe dava um leve aspecto rebelde. Ela andava sobre o skate como um piloto de formula um, atenta a qualquer detalhe que pudesse lhe atrapalhar em seu desempenho. Inuyasha sentia que ela apenas não ultrapassava a amiga porque não queria, mesmo que pudesse fazer isso sem esforços.

Chegou a uma conclusão assim que terminou de analisá-la: ela era _linda_.

Tão rapidamente chegou a esta conclusão quanto elas passaram por ele sem sequer notá-lo. De longe Inuyasha não pudera perceber que mantinham esta velocidade, mas assim que sentiu a pequena rajada de vento, causada pelas duas, batendo em seu rosto viu que elas estavam compenetradas demais naquilo para notarem que ele as estava observando.

E, como um tolo, o hanyou ficou olhando as duas partirem; escorado na porta de entrada da loja de instrumentos de Bankotsu.

**00oo00oo00**

-Inuyasha! – o hanyou estremeceu ao ouvir o aniki berrando seu nome, anunciando seu atraso. –Vou ir sem você desta forma, pirralho!

-Calma, já estou indo! – ele pegou rapidamente os óculos de grau sobre o criado mudo e a costumeira boina vermelha que estava jogada sobre a cômoda. Colocou-os rapidamente e partiu em direção a Sesshoumaru.

Assistir aos ensaios dos The Wolfs era a coisa que Inuyasha mais gostava de fazer no mundo. A música deles era boa, embora muito mais agitada do que as que o hanyou compunha. Mas as adorava da mesma maneira.

Havia se passado quase duas semanas desde que chegara a Tóquio pela primeira vez, e Inuyasha já se sentia muito mais confortável em relação ao irmão. Embora ainda sentisse muita falta de sua mãe, conseguia pouco a pouco se acostumar com a nova vida. Inteirara-se sobre os assuntos da banda, e era a platéia particular dos rapazes em seus ensaios. Algumas vezes, embora até o momento fossem pouquíssimas, ele até arriscara alguns palpites na música dos cinco elementos.

Sesshoumaru, seu irmão, era o responsável pelo baixo; Kaito era o guitarrista; Bankotsu tomava conta do teclado e era vocalista secundário; Naraku era o baterista e Kouga, a quem tanto ouvira o nome em seu primeiro encontro com Bankotsu, era o vocalista principal e quem cuidava dos negócios da banda.

Kouga era nada menos nada mais que o filho do dono de um famoso estúdio musical japonês. Obviamente os outros quatro caras o incumbiam de tentar conseguir que pelo menos o pai do lobo os desse algum crédito, assistisse a _algum_ ensaio, prestasse alguma _atenção_ na banda do filho. Se fossem apadrinhados pelo estúdio do pai de Kouga, os cinco integrantes dos The Wolfs simplesmente seriam os caras mais sortudos do mundo. A partir daquilo o sucesso seria certo.

Mas toda aquela esperança só fazia o sucesso parecer um sonho ainda mais distante. Por mais que Kouga dissesse insistir com o pai, ele reclamava que o velho não estava levando a sério a música deles. Seu discurso preferido era que eles ainda eram jovens demais e não tinham aprendido ainda o que era responsabilidade.

E como não podiam fazer mais nada, os cinco se queixavam e continuavam ensaiando suas músicas.

-Pegue um biscoito, Inu-kun. – a voz infantil da pequena irmã de Naraku atraíra a atenção de Inuyasha. Era apenas dois anos mais nova que Inuyasha, mas a baixa estatura da garota e seu timbre angelical a faziam parecer ainda mais nova. Ela o estendia uma bandeja cheia de biscoitos de chocolate.

-Arigato, Rin-chan. – o hanyou se serviu. Rin acomodara-se no puff verde ao lado de Inuyasha, e prestava atenção demasiada no baterista do The Wolfs. Definitivamente aquela pequena garota tinha uma adoração por Naraku. Inuyasha pouco sabia da relação dos dois, apenas soubera por Sesshoumaru que ambos também perderam os pais cedo, como ele, e desde então um cuidava do outro.

Estavam na garagem da casa dos Kagewaki, a casa que fora dos pais de Rin e Naraku. Não era muito longe do apartamento de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Era ali que a banda costumava ensaiar, a maioria das tardes.

-Soube que você vai estudar na minha escola. – Rin começou uma conversa com Inuyasha, enquanto mordia mais um biscoito da bandeja.

-Uhum. – o hanyou assentiu; de boca cheia. –Começo na segunda.

-Você está em que ano?

-Sexto.

-Ah. –ela pareceu se decepcionar um pouco, mas logo seu rosto perdeu aquele semblante e se deixou tomar por um enorme sorriso. –Se não conseguir fazer amigos, pode ficar comigo no intervalo. Estou no quarto ano! – completou entusiasmada.

-Arigato, Rin-chan. – Inuyasha respondeu num sorriso.

Aquilo ainda era algo que o preocupava... Nunca fora muito bom em fazer amizade com pessoas novas. Não que estivesse de desfazendo de Rin, mas o hanyou pretendia ter amigos pelo menos da sua idade.

O som dos The Wolfs invadia cada centímetro cúbico da garagem dos Kagewaki, e Rin e Inuyasha faziam sua baderna costumeira enquanto acompanhavam as notas pesadas dos cinco garotos. Aquilo era praticamente um show de rock particular! Inuyasha mal via a hora de que o pai de Kouga finalmente prestasse atenção na banda de seu irmão e eles pudessem tocar para várias pessoas além dele e de Rin.

Chegando ao final da ultima música de autoria própria, todos os cinco já estavam suados e exaustos. Rin era prestativa e assim que o show particular se aproximava do fim, já providenciara copos de refrigerante para os garotos.

Enquanto guardavam os equipamentos, Kaito parecia um pouco inquieto. Bankotsu percebera isso e lançara um olhar significativo para Sesshoumaru, que arqueou uma sobrancelha observando desconfiado o guitarrista.

-Desembucha, Kaito. – o aniki de Inuyasha ordenou num tom autoritário. Este outro arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e então pareceu meio melancólico.

-Galera... – ele começou, chamando a atenção de todos. –Eu... Lembram daquele trabalho do meu pai? – Naraku cruzou os braços. O guitarrista prosseguiu. –Eu sinto muito em ter que dá-los esta noticia, mas acho que este foi meu ultimo ensaio como guitarrista dos The Wolfs.

-_O que?_ – Kouga replicou exacerbado. –Como assim cara? Não dá pra ter The Wolfs sem um guitarrista!

-Semana que vem nos mudamos para Okinawa. – Kaito completou. –Eu sinto muito. Tentei fazê-los mudar de idéia, me deixar aqui, mas não deu.

Kouga então teve uma atitude completamente inesperada: permaneceu em silencio. Soltando fogo pelas ventas, ele bufou e agarrou sua mochila, se direcionando em passos pesados até a saída. Todo o processo foi acompanhado pelos outros quatro integrantes da banda, mais Rin e Inuyasha; a maioria deles sem entender nada do que havia acontecido.

Mas algo era claro: Kouga estava _muito_ bravo. Fora pego de surpresa com a saída de Kaito da banda.

-Tudo bem, cara. Você não teve culpa. – Bankotsu se prostrou ao lado de Kaito, com uma mão sobre os ombros do rapaz. –Vamos ter que dar um jeito, né.

-Me desculpem, galera... Só eu sei o quanto tentei ficar em Tóquio. – ele encolheu os ombros numa expressão desgostosa. –Mas não deu mesmo. Desculpem-me por isto.

**00oo00oo00**

Inuyasha havia se trancado no quarto enquanto Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu faziam qualquer coisa na sala. Pelo barulho alto da TV, jogavam vídeo games enquanto discutiam a reação de Kouga hoje à tarde.

Sentado à cama e com a guitarra no colo, o hanyou treinava alguns arranjos que vira Kaito fazendo hoje à tarde. Era de praxe ele treinar as músicas dos The Wolfs quando ninguém estava olhando. Arriscava-se até a tentar cantar como Kouga ou Bankotsu, mas nunca alto o bastante para que Sesshoumaru pudesse ouvi-lo. Entretanto, como hoje seu aniki estava distraído com Bankotsu, o hanyou pensou que não seria tão mal aumentar um pouco o volume desta vez.

Arrancou os óculos espessos e atirou-os na cama. Esta noite faria um verdadeiro show de rock em seu quarto. Tirou a camiseta que usara e vestiu no tronco apenas um colete roubado de Sesshoumaru; que combinava perfeitamente com o jeans escuro e os coturnos. Não que o hanyou possuísse aquele mesmo físico avantajado dos grandes roqueiros, ou até mesmo de seu irmão; pelo contrário, ele tinha apenas o tórax de um garotinho de doze anos. Fino e sem músculos. Mas a adrenalina de tocar semi-nu, como um grande astro de punk rock, o subiu a cabeça.

O barulho da TV continuava alto e Inuyasha já dominava o arranjo que aprendera hoje à tarde. Tocando e cantando, o hanyou pulava e se agitava encenando um grande show enquanto balançava freneticamente a cabeça. Subiu sobre a cama e começou o solo de Kaito. Tomado pela adrenalina, não percebeu quando o barulho da TV da sala cessou; muito menos percebera o ranger da porta de seu quarto se abrindo. Só se deu conta de que fora pego quando num impulso se virou, caindo de joelhos sobre a cama enquanto ainda estrelava seu solo, e se deparou com um Sesshoumaru e um Bankotsu o encarando com, no mínimo, curiosidade.

**00oo00oo00**

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Ooooi pessoas! XD

Aqui está a short fic que eu já havia prometido às leitoras mais antigas de USD, onde serão abordados o desenvolvimento da banda The Wolfs e alguns conflitinhos InuXKag. Para quem não lê a fic e está se arriscando nisto aqui eu digo: vai com fé! IUAHSIUAH A leitura desta short fic em separado não depende em nada da fic em si, é mais um acontecimento anterior a mesma. O máximo que pode te acontecer é querer ler a fic depois disto, e se tornar mais uma vitima das minhas historias bobas :B

Mas bem, eu gostei desta short fic. Acho que estou conseguindo cumprir com meu objetivo. Ela terá três capítulos, e ainda falta um e meio para eu escrever, mas não me contive em postar o primeiro.

Reviews se acharem que mereço algum :3


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota da Autora: **Yep, sou eu mesma. Estou viva! Mas antes do meu parecer (nem sei bem se vocês o querem... ) deliciem-se com o segundo capítulo de **The** **Wolfs: O começo de tudo**,que tem, nada mais nada menos, que QUARENTA E UMA páginas! Acredito que seja uma boa maneira de me redimir pelo meu sumiço, não? XDD (ou uma forma de tentar ludibriar o ódio dos leitores... BRINCADEIRA! xP)

Boa leitura! Atentos às notas finais!

**.**

**.**

**.CAPÍTULO 2.**

**.**

**.**

Seu coração batia descompassadamente conforme o carro ia se aproximando de seu destino. Suava frio. Seu estomago dava piruetas e suas mãos tremiam.

Tudo isto era medo da escola?

Não, Inuyasha negou mentalmente. Tudo isto era medo das _pessoas _da escola. E se não fizesse amigos? E se não acompanhasse a matéria? E se todos o odiassem?

Bem, pelo menos tinha a Rin. Era melhor andar com uma garota do quarto ano do que ficar o intervalo todo sozinho.

-Pronto, Inuyasha. –ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru anunciando o apocalipse. Era agora. Teria que enfrentar o que havia fugido desde a morte de sua mãe. Mas porque fugia tanto daquilo? Afinal, aqui em Tóquio ninguém sabia o que ele havia passado em Hokkaido. Ninguém sabia da morte de sua mãe. Não o encheriam de perguntas sobre o que acontecera para ele ficar quase um mês sem ir às aulas ou porque a cozinheira nunca mais fora trabalhar.

Era tudo novo. Ninguém o conhecia.

-O-okay – gaguejou. –Estou indo. – ele segurou firme a tranca da porta do carro. Passou alguns instantes assim. Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Está... ? –questionou num tom zombeteiro.

Inuyasha coçou a cabeça, nervoso.

-Deixe de ser marica, Inuyasha. – o aniki retrucou. –Vá logo de uma vez.

-Não me apresse! – o hanyou reclamou exacerbado. Respirou fundo duas vezes. –Okay, estou indo.

Inuyasha tampouco havia descido do carro e Sesshoumaru já havia dado a partida no veículo, se despedindo do irmão às gargalhadas enquanto deu dois toques na buzina.

-Maldito. – ele reclamou. Limpou as roupas e arrumou novamente a mochila pesada nos ombros. Enquanto tomava coragem para adentrar os portões da escola, via os diferentes alunos que já o faziam.

Pessoas de todos os jeitos.

Por alguns instantes, Inuyasha se deu ao luxo de ficar parado apenas observando as pessoas que entravam. Nostalgicamente, um barulho que não lhe parecia estranho lhe invadiu os ouvidos. Novamente aquela coisa _rodando_. Olhou para os lados e constatou: a alguns metros à sua esquerda se aproximavam aquelas duas garotas que vira no seu segundo dia em Tóquio. As duas trajavam o uniforme escolar, a camisete branca de gola marinheiro e a saia de pregas verde, mas mesmo assim ainda era evidente o contraste. Desta vez, a garota do skate vinha à frente, com uma mochila cheia de chaveiros nas costas e os cabelos daquela mesma forma, todos presos, exceto a franja. Atrás dela vinha a outra, ainda sobre patins, com os cabelos soltos, esvoaçando devido a sua velocidade, além a bolsa lateral apoiada no ombro.

Conforme elas se aproximavam, Inuyasha sentia que poderia ser atropelado. Sem saber se dava caminho ou se permanecia ali, ele ficou estático.

Aquela mesma garota vinha até ele! Quer dizer, agora não havia maneira dela não notá-lo!

Sentiu-se eufórico por isso.

-Ohayo, Inu-kun! – o hanyou quase deu um pulo quando ouviu a voz feminina e infantil ecoando atrás de si. Virou-se e se deparou com Rin, a irmã mais nova de Naraku, com um sorriso dominando-lhe o rosto.

-Ohayo, Rin-chan. – ele cumprimentou de volta. Como se percebesse só depois o que havia feito, se voltou na direção da skatista.

Mas ela já havia entrado. Ela e sua amiga.

As duas caminhavam até a porta da escola, entre os outros alunos que chegavam. A skatista levava o skate sob o braço, enquanto a outra continuava de patins. A primeira olhava para trás, na direção de Inuyasha. Conforme ele a procurou, os olhares se encontraram.

O hanyou sentiu por um momento seu coração parar de bater, enquanto a skatista olhava fixamente para ele, sustentando um olhar perplexo.

-Vamos, Inu-kun! – Rin o agarrou pelo braço.

Oh não! Certamente aquele olhar se devia ao fato dele estar com Rin. Não era muito normal um garoto do sexto ano andar com garotinhas do quarto, era? A garota do skate devia estar achando que ele era um pedófilo, ou algo do tipo. Mas que azar!

Inuyasha soltou um suspiro. Arrumou os óculos espessos e deu um puxão na boina. Deixou-se levar por Rin, anexa ao seu braço direito. Ela, por sua vez, mostrava-lhe cada detalhe do colégio Hitomiko enquanto adentravam o mesmo, e à medida que o fazia, dava a devida explicação de o que era cada lugar.

Sentia-se um monstro quando alguns alunos, aparentemente mais velhos, o encaravam com curiosidade. Afinal, _ele_ era o aluno novo ali. Odiava aquela curiosidade a que lhe era lançada. Não havia nada demais em Inuyasha, afinal.

-Por ali, Inu-kun. Naquele corredor fica a sala do sexto ano. –Rin apontou para o corredor onde a skatista e sua amiga haviam entrado. –Já a minha é por aqui, então, tchau! – Rin se pôs a correr, como uma criança, para a sala que anunciara ser a do quarto ano, enquanto acenava em despedida para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha engoliu seco e se obrigou a marchar até o tal corredor. Suas mãos ainda tremiam e, cada vez que percebia aqueles alunos o encarando, tinha calafrios. Agarrou as alças da mochila e foi encolhido até sua sala.

Seu coração novamente marchou como um cavalo quando deu uma bela analisada na sua futura sala de aula. Alguns alunos já estavam sentados e outros faziam bagunça enquanto o professor ainda não chegava. Mas o que mais o apavorou foi a skatista, e sua amiga, sentadas na primeira fileira de carteiras, logo abaixo das janelas. Ele estudaria com ela!

Afinal, a sorte resolvera dar as caras em sua vida?

Inseguro como nunca, Inuyasha caminhava até a carteira vaga atrás da skatista formulando mentalmente possíveis conversas para manter com a garota. Inutilmente, pois ela o afetava de um modo muito estranho. Seria difícil lhe dirigir a palavra como o fazia tão facilmente no interior do seu cérebro.

Perdido em devaneios, o hanyou não percebeu o tablado dos professores. Sua calça enroscou na quina do objeto e... Pá. Sua cara misteriosamente foi beijar o chão causando um estrondo horroroso na sala do sexto ano. Enquanto isso, o peso dos livros em sua mochila fazia sua parte pressionando as costas do hanyou contra a superfície e lhe causando a desagradável sensação de que não conseguiria levantar mais.

Ouvindo os ruídos de preocupação por parte dos alunos que já estavam no local, sentiu que se erguesse a cabeça e dissesse que estava tudo bem todos cairiam na gargalhada. Inuyasha faria o mesmo se não fosse ele próprio quem estivesse amassando o rosto contra o piso.

Teve vontade de fingir um desmaio, apenas para fugir das risadas. Mas chegou a conclusão de que aquilo seria ainda mais ridículo.

Juntando todos seus resquícios de coragem, ergueu-se apoiando o peso sobre os cotovelos, enquanto sua coluna reclamava e ele fazia uma careta de dor.

-Er... Está tudo bem? – Uma garota aproximou-se na intenção de ajudar. Inuyasha logo a reconheceu como a amiga da skatista.

-Claro, claro. – ele gemeu um pouco, conseguindo finalmente ficar de joelhos. Limpou as roupas e soltou um suspiro.

-Tem certeza? – a menina perguntou temerosa, se levantando e estendendo a mão para que Inuyasha pudesse fazer o mesmo. O hanyou aceitou de bom grado a ajuda. Ninguém havia rido dele ainda, mas tinha certeza de que ficaria conhecido depois daquilo como o 'novato que se esborrachou no primeiro dia de aula'.

-Hai. – ele afirmou num resmungo. A garota abriu um meio sorriso.

-Taijya Sango. – ela fez uma reverencia formal. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e repetiu o movimento.

-Taishou Inuyasha. – disse fitando a skatista, que parecia emburrada, por cima dos ombros de Sango.

-Você é o aluno novo de Hokkaido, né? – ela ampliou seu sorriso com a confirmação de Inuyasha e começou a caminhar em direção ao seu assento. Inuyasha a seguiu, visando à carteira livre atrás de Kagome.

Quando chegava perto, viu o bico da skatista aumentar. O hanyou não entendeu a principio e se dirigiu para a carteira desejada. Antes que pudesse demarcá-la como sua, colocando seu material sobre sua superfície, a skatista jogou a mochila sobre a mesma, numa atitude um pouco bruta.

-Não está livre. – ela disse sem simpatia alguma. Inuyasha demorou a entender que aquela careta era para ele.

-Não? Não vejo ninguém aqui. – ele ameaçou continuar o que já havia planejado. A skatista estreitou os olhos azuis. –Quem está aí? – ele provocou. Não gostou do modo que aquela garota o desafiara. E por mais que fosse _ela_, ele não pretendia abaixar as orelhas.

-Qualquer um que não seja você. – ela respondeu seca.

-Kagome! – Sango a repreendeu.

Inuyasha entrou em seu jogo. Ficou encarando um bom tempo os olhos azuis de Kagome, tentando ostentar uma feição tão carrancuda quanto aquela. Um modo de afronta? Talvez.

Aquilo já estava ficando estranho. Kagome não dava nem sinais de quem iria desistir e os dois continuavam se encarando, olhos nos olhos, com os semblantes formando caretas. Não pensava que aquela garota fosse tão infantil. Quer dizer, já estavam no sexto ano! Nem Rin agiria daquela forma. Alguns alunos pararam para observar a cena estrelada por Inuyasha e Kagome.

-A sala está praticamente _vazia_, porque quer sentar justo atrás de _mim?_ – Kagome resmungou quando o silêncio já estava incomodando. Os alunos de plateia se voltaram a Inuyasha.

-Porque foi o lugar que _eu_ escolhi. – ele bufou. Quem ela achava que era para mandar nele? O único que se reservava a este direito – e olhe lá ainda – era seu recém-adquirido irmão mais velho. E só porque ele era o novo tutor de Inuyasha; _tinha_ que obedecê-lo.

-Hmpf. – Kagome cruzou os braços. –Pois saiba que atrás de _mim_ você **não** senta.

-Desde quando você é dona da escola?

Kagome o lançou um olhar gélido, que particularmente o deixou assustado, mas ela não precisava saber disso. Entretanto, permaneceu firme encarando Kagome. Se desistisse desse confronto agora, ao invés de ficar conhecido como o 'novato que se esborrachou no chão no primeiro dia de aula' adquiriria o apelido de o 'marica que tem medo da Kagome'.

E acredite, este segundo pode ser muito pior.

Bufando, o hanyou revirou os orbes dourados em claro sinal de irritação. Agarrou sua mochila novamente e pendurou-a sobre os ombros. Para não deixar parecendo que Kagome quem _ganhara _aquela luta pelo lugar, Inuyasha se limitou a proferir um pequeno insulto antes de se retirar. Um insulto que proporcionaria, pelo menos por sua parte, completa ofensa caso lhes dirigissem algo daquele tipo.

-**Criança. **

Quase pode ouvir o barulho do sangue de Kagome borbulhando. O que deixou evidente tal fato, enquanto o hanyou se distanciava dando as costas à garota, foi o som de suas narinas sugando enraivecidamente o ar a sua volta, enquanto prendia a respiração, em um sinal absoluto de que ela estava morrendo de raiva de Inuyasha.

Ele foi cantarolando até qualquer outro lugar na sala. Embora não fosse a primeira impressão que desejasse passar para a skatista, adorava ganhar uma briga.

**00oo00oo00**

Inuyasha soltou um suspiro. Aquela tarde estava particularmente tediosa.

Relatara a Sesshoumaru – fora obrigado a tal – todo o seu dia na escola. O hanyou obviamente omitiu o fato de ter se interessado em Kagome, e também o pequeno tombo que ele estrelou logo após entrar na sala, contando apenas sobre a provocação da garota e de como a pequena irmã de Naraku o perseguira durante todo o intervalo.

Sesshoumaru esboçou um sorriso e afirmou que ela só queria o fazer companhia. Era do feitio de Kagewaki Rin querer sempre ajudar os outros. A evidência disso era a eficiência da garota durante os ensaios dos The Wolfs, tentando agradar a todos os cinco ao mesmo tempo.

O que quebrou o tédio foi a ligação inesperada de Bankotsu, anunciando que Kouga convocara uma reunião da banda na casa dos Kagewaki, onde geralmente ensaiavam.

Aquela era a primeira vez que todos se juntavam sem Kaito.

-Aqui, Inu-kun. – Inuyasha foi surpreendido pela bandeja de lanches que a pequena Kagewaki lhe estendera. Serviu-se de um, logo a garota fazendo o mesmo e se aconchegando em um enorme puff lilás ao lado do hanyou, para assistirem de penetras a tal da reunião convocada por Ookami Kouga.

Sesshoumaru estava esparramado sobre o mini sofá no canto da garagem, Bankotsu disputava lugar no mesmo com o baixista e Naraku tomava seu posto de baterista, reparando alguma coisa invisível no aparelho. Kouga esperava de braços cruzados no meio da garagem, encarando os amigos. Tomou fôlego e começou seu discurso.

-Galera... – ele respirou fundo. –Meu pai _tinha_ aceitado assistir a um ensaio da nossa banda.

O lobo teve cinco pares de olhos completamente voltados para ele. Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-O que quer dizer com _tinha_? – ele enfatizou o verbo. Bankotsu até parou de brigar pelo sofá.

-Ele desistiu?! – Bankotsu se sobressaltou.

-Porque ele não quer mais? – complementou Naraku, que depois das primeiras palavras de Kouga desistira de consertar qualquer coisa em seu instrumento. Inuyasha e Rin se limitaram a ficarem quietos e a observarem atentamente as reações dos outros membros da banda. O clima rapidamente tinha se transformado em uma enorme bolha de tensão à medida que o lobo abaixava o olhar ao invés de responder as perguntas que lhe foram lançadas. Inuyasha, particularmente, tinha pena de Kouga se os olhares raivosos dos outros três resolvessem deixar de serem _apenas_ olhares.

-Me escutem primeiro. – o vocal formou um bico, tomando fôlego. –Foi inesperado. No café da manhã, hoje cedo, ele manifestou o interesse. Perguntou quando ia ser o próximo ensaio da banda.

-E quando você disse? – Bankotsu interrompeu, a expressão carregada de ansiedade como todos os presentes na garagem. Kouga meneou a cabeça.

-Não disse. Tive que explicar para ele que estávamos sem guitarrista... Então o velho só me respondeu com um olhar de reprovação. – ele analisou as feições dos companheiros. Sesshoumaru parecia pronto para voar em seu pescoço, Bankotsu estava perplexo e Naraku, levemente irritado. Kouga tratou de emendar. – Como esperam que ele veja nosso ensaio quando estamos desfalcados? No mínimo meu pai chamaria isto aqui de lixo; uma banda não pode ser uma banda se não tiver um guitarrista. Aquele velho só teve esse interesse repentino porque depois do último ensaio, quando Kaito avisou que ia embora, eu cheguei bravo em casa. Daí ele percebeu que tinha algo errado. – ele expirou o ar pesadamente, observando um ponto fixo do chão. Suas sobrancelhas estavam cerradas, um espesso nó se formando entre elas.

-Ou seja? – Sesshoumaru o incitou a continuar. Kouga permaneceu quieto.

-Nos ferramos. Perdemos uma chance de ouro. – Bankotsu bufou afundando no sofá. –A _única _vez que seu pai demonstra um inexplicável pingo de interesse pela banda é porque o Kaito já não faz mais parte. Aquele velhote nunca teve o mínimo interesse em nos dar uma chance.

Quatro longos suspiros ecoaram na garagem. Um clima depressivo se instalou no lugar. Inuyasha pegou mais um lanche da bandeja de Rin. Kouga caminhou até um dos puffs no canto da garagem e se atirou no mesmo. O silêncio que se alastrou incomodava.

**00oo00000oo00**

Tudo bem, aquele Inuyasha admitia que fazer amigos nunca fora seu forte. Admitia também que até gostava da ideia de uma pequena rixa com Kagome. Não diziam que onde mora o ódio também mora o amor?

Mas aquilo simplesmente era ridículo. Era a quarta vez no dia que ela topava com ele de propósito. De propósito, aliás, entre aspas. Derrubar seu bentô com o resto do jantar que seu irmão preparara no dia anterior na hora do intervalo foi um catastrófico "**acidente**" – no qual, aliás, o uniforme novinho do hanyou sofreu todos os danos (Inuyasha já pensava que tipo de desculpas para aquilo ele poderia dar ao irmão mais velho). Passar o pé quando Inuyasha ia resolver um exercício de matemática na lousa, fazendo-o em menos de 24 horas beijar o chão pela segunda vez naquela escola, também foi "**sem querer**". Assim como trancar a porta do banheiro masculino (enquanto o inu-hanyou estava dentro) com uma vassoura foi um gesto completamente "**inocente**".

Mas agora, como dissera anteriormente, aquilo era simplesmente _ridículo_. Ele podia ter morrido numa brincadeira daquelas. Podia ter quebrado o pescoço. Ou uma costela. Ou até a própria coluna. Podia não estar mais sentindo suas pernas.

Olhou para cima e pode constatar que um pé de seu tênis estava literalmente colado no primeiro degrau. Seus óculos voaram para um canto qualquer e Inuyasha daria graças aos Deuses se estivessem inteiros. Sua boina estava jogada ao fim da escada, sua barriga prensada incomodamente contra os degraus e sua cabeça girava um pouco. Sentia algumas leves pontadas nas têmporas, e aquilo certamente se devia à queda inesperada proporcionada pela supercola que fora deixada no primeiro degrau da escada para o primeiro andar do Hitomiko School. Inuyasha era o único atrasado para a aula – _Ca-ham_, _porta do banheiro trancada_ – e, consequentemente, apenas ele passaria com pressa por ali. Foi nesse ímpeto que perdeu o equilíbrio quando seu tênis ficou preso ao primeiro degrau, e então, desceu rolando pelos próximos vinte. Tinha certeza que quem proporcionara tudo aquilo fora Kagome. Só estava _vivo_ porque era um hanyou. (N/A: dramático! XD)

Aquela menina era má. A supercola na escada foi uma tentativa bem clara de homicídio doloso.

O pequeno Taishou só queria saber com que cara chegaria em casa com o uniforme melecado de comida, um tênis cheio de cola, alguns hematomas espalhados pelo corpo e um possível par de óculos quebrados. Isso _se_ conseguisse arrancar o tênis da escada.

Só restariam duas opções a Sesshoumaru: ou terminava de matar Inuyasha ou iria à escola fazer o culpado por tudo isso acertar o pagamento das suas coisas estragadas – que não eram poucas. O que o hanyou mais temia era que o irmão optasse pela segunda alternativa.

Ele não tinha como _provar_ que era Kagome quem planejara tudo aquilo – embora fosse _bem _claro para o hanyou. Muito menos fazer com que a garota arcasse com os prejuízos. Para isso Sesshoumaru teria que ir mais a fundo – chegar ao início do conflito daqueles dois. E descobriria que quem começara tudo aquilo fora Inuyasha chamando a garota de criança.

Com isso, além da humilhação de ter que ser defendido por seu irmão, Inuyasha ainda estaria sujeito à primeira das opções de Sesshoumaru.

Não restaria um ossinho de Inuyasha para contar história, com a mais absoluta certeza.

Soltando um suspiro, foi à caça das suas coisas que voaram durante sua queda. Enfiou a boina na cabeça, achou seus óculos (trincados e sem uma lente) dentro do vaso de planta que ficava no patamar da curva da escadaria, e, inutilmente, tentou desgrudar seu tênis do primeiro degrau. Conseguindo apenas depois de rolar mais um pouco por aqueles mesmos degraus – um tombo devido à força empregada para desgrudar o objeto do chão; quando ele finalmente cedera.

Tinha que pensar pelo lado bom daquilo tudo. Pelo menos ninguém o viu estrelando essa cena ridiculamente patética.

-Fiuu... – Inuyasha prendeu a respiração quando o som do assobio chegou até seus ouvidos. Virou-se lentamente para ver quem era a figura que acabava com suas chances de ser um perdedor em anonimato. –Que tombo feio. Realmente Higurashi-san te odeia.

O hanyou se deparou com uma figura bem comum. Um garoto aparentemente da mesma idade que ele, com cabelos pretos e curtos, segurando uma pasta amarela prensada contra o corpo. Tinha orbes azuis-escuros e uma expressão visivelmente... Incrédula.

-Agora ela quer me matar. Se soubesse disso antes não teria a provocado. – Inuyasha emendou em mais um suspiro. Viu o garoto menear a cabeça.

-Não se culpe. Quando ela invoca com alguém é assim mesmo. Já tiveram outras vítimas antes de você. – ele deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Inuyasha. –A propósito, sou Houshi Miroku. Nem precisa se apresentar, Taishou Inuyasha.

Uma sobrancelha arqueou-se naturalmente. Sua fama já se espalhara a este ponto? Inuyasha só esperava que não estivessem lhe chamando a esta altura de algo como _'_vítima da Kagome'... Até aquele 'novato que se esborrachou no primeiro dia de aula' era menos humilhante que aquilo.

Bem, apesar de tudo, Houshi Miroku parecia um cara legal.

-Então... Há ocorrências anteriores? – o hanyou empurrou o aro dos óculos quebrados. Miroku fez uma careta para ele e arrancou o objeto do rosto do rapaz, analisando-o.

-Sim... – um nó se formou entre suas sobrancelhas ao constatar a presença de terra nos óculos de Inuyasha. Este se prontificou a explicar apontando para o vaso no canto da parede. Miroku formou um semblante compreensivo. –Entendo. Bem, deixe-me adivinhar, no mínimo você deve ter demonstrado um tipo de afeição por ela. Digo, para ter tanto rancor assim.

-Afeição?! – o outro repetiu num guincho. Ficara tão evidente assim seu interesse na skatista? Mal a vira um par de vezes! Não deveria existir essa possibilidade!

A não ser que houvesse alguém infiltrado naquela escola que pudesse ler pensamentos. Essa hipótese fez o hanyou se arrepiar.

-Hai hai. Kagome odeia quando gostam dela. É algo meio infantil, como _meninos versus meninas_. – Miroku explicou num meio sorriso. –Ela... Meio que odeia meninos. Quando estávamos no quarto ano, alguns moleques implicavam bastante por causa do skate e das roupas menos cor-de-rosa do que as das outras garotas. Desde então, pelo que eu me lembre, ela não quer saber dos seres de sexo oposto. – ele afirmou balançando a cabeça. –Então sugiro que desista da nossa skatista.

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha. Desistir?

-Qual é, você deve gostar dela, não? – Miroku deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Inuyasha. Este se retraiu. Respirou fundo, se dando por vencido.

-Ok, admito que achei Higurashi Kagome... Interessante. – as palavras saíram extremamente baixas. Inuyasha sentia as bochechas ardendo – em partes pelo constrangimento de ter que admitir aquilo em voz alta, em partes também por ter _acidentalmente_ ralado a cara no chão. –Mas não acho que deixei isso evidente de alguma forma.

-Um sorriso já basta, caro novato. – novamente Miroku estava com aquela expressão de pessoa compreensível. Assentindo para pensamentos alheios, o garoto deu mais uns tapinhas amigáveis nos ombros do hanyou. Este arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo não lhe passava nem um pingo de segurança. Para dizer bem a verdade, tinha uma desconfiança terrível de que algo extremamente ruim estava para acontecer. –Sabe... – Miroku começou, abrindo um largo sorriso. –Posso lhe dar uns conselhos. E de graça.

-Você? – Inuyasha se retesou. Seria aquilo a base da sua desconfiança?

-Sim... – a malícia espreitou a voz do novo amigo do hanyou. –Pode-se dizer... Que sou uma espécie de especialista em mulheres. Me comovi com seus atentados... Posso usar minha _experiência_ para te ajudar a quebrar o gelo com nossa skatista. – aquele sorriso ainda dominava o semblante do rapaz.

O hanyou piscou algumas vezes.

-Que tipo de experiência alguém como você pode ter? – perguntou desconfiado. Miroku acenou algumas vezes com a cabeça e passou um braço amigavelmente pelas costas do hanyou, o conduzindo, aonde quer que estivessem seguindo.

-Acredite, caro hanyou, possuo _muita_... Pelo menos no que diz respeito aquela skatista e à amiguinha linda dela. – Caminhava em passos arrastados, como que à espera da confirmação do hanyou. –Mas você vai ter que confiar em mim. – ele parou. Encarou Inuyasha.

Miroku arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perceber que o hanyou ainda se mantinha duvidoso. Curvou os lábios, desdenhoso. Inuyasha cedeu.

-E... Que tipo de ajuda é essa que você tem a me oferecer? – ele perguntou se entregando. – E de graça, ainda por cima? – Miroku só alargou seu sorriso malicioso e deu mais uns tapinhas no ombro de Inuyasha.

-Você verá, caro novato.

**00oo00oo00**

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se arregalaram levemente. E isso foi o suficiente para que Inuyasha quase borrasse as calças. Seu irmão não era lá a pessoa mais expressiva do mundo. E se o simples ato de **olhar** para Inuyasha já o fez **arregalar** os olhos, ele não queria nem pensar em como seria quando o irmão passasse seu espanto em palavras e ações.

No mínimo lavaria a louça por alguns meses. Talvez um ano. Argh.

Tudo culpa da Kagome.

-Então... – a voz fria de Sesshoumaru ecoou no pequeno apartamento que os irmãos moravam. –Tem alguma explicação? – apontou com o dedo indicador num movimento circular para Inuyasha.

O hanyou coçou a cabeça.

-Bem... Aconteceram alguns '_acidentes'_. – sua voz saiu mais trêmula do que o normal. Como explicaria tudo a _Sesshoumaru?_ _Aquele_ Sesshoumaru, pelo Santo Deus?

-Acidentes. – Sesshoumaru repetiu. –Pensei ter te mandado para a escola, e não para uma guerra. – ele analisou os óculos sem uma lente e trincados. Ergueu o objeto olhando para Inuyasha.

-Eu... Caí da escada. – ele respondeu. –Rolei por uns vinte degraus antes de parar. Meus óculos voaram durante a queda e não resistiram.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. Cruzou os braços. Inuyasha apontou para o rosto esfolado.

-Eles não me deixam mentir! – usou um tom apelativo. Quem sabe se seu irmão visse o quanto ele se machucara... Não. Sesshoumaru não parecia se comover com coisas desse tipo. –Er... _Alguém_ passou cola no primeiro degrau. Por isso meus sapatos também estão grudentos.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos. Tudo que Inuyasha podia fazer era rezar.

-E o uniforme?

-Higurashi Kagome topou 'sem querer' comigo durante o intervalo. – era melhor do que dizer que ela derrubou de propósito seu bentô para acabar com seu lanche. Torcia para que Sesshoumaru não reparasse que ele estava rachado...

-E a trinca no seu bentô? – Inuyasha gelou. – Paguei caro naquilo.

-Er... Caiu quando ela topou comigo... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

Sesshoumaru suspirou. Ainda encarava fixamente o irmão mais novo.

-Sabe, essa não é a melhor maneira de chamar a atenção dela, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha demorou alguns segundos para entender o que o aniki queria dizer.

-Eu não topei de propósito com ela! – retorquiu indignado. –Ela é que me odeia! Fez de tudo para acabar comigo hoje!

Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente. Inuyasha sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Aquele sorrisinho já dizia tudo.

_Estava ferrado; _ era o que aquele sorriso dizia_. _Só esperava que, o que quer que Sesshoumaru estivesse bolando em sua mente maligna, não fosse nada que envolvesse uma ida à escola para reclamar de Kagome. Ou algo que pudesse envergonhá-lo ainda mais naquela droga de escola. E ele que sonhava inutilmente em ter uma vida finalmente normal ao lado do irmão...

**00oo00000oo00**

A noite oficial da Pizza&VideoGame era na quinta, mas naquela semana ela passou sem discordâncias para terça-feira.

Inuyasha **tentava** enxergar o caminho de volta para casa. Seus novos óculos ainda não estavam prontos – afinal, Sesshoumaru fizera o pedido naquele mesmo dia – então o hanyou estava naturalmente cego. A não ser que os borrões que enxergava como pessoas contasse como algum tipo de visão psicodélica.

Para agravar a situação, a calçada estava escura porque os postes de luz resolveram todos entrar em greve ao mesmo instante; e ele ainda tinha oito caixas de pizzas o impedindo de enxergar o caminho com sua eficientíssima visão psicodélica.

Naquela noite, o castigo imposto por Sesshoumaru soara até que bem leve para o tanto de prejuízos que o hanyou causara ao bolso do irmão em uma manhã escolar. Teria que lavar a louça por um mês – obviamente, já que percebia o quanto seu irmão odiava lavar louça, seria quase ilógico ele aplicar um castigo que não envolvesse aquela tarefa – e servir de garçom (ou, como Sesshoumaru disse, Escravo Oficial) para as noitadas de pizza e vídeo games da banda pelo mesmo período de tempo. Levando-se em conta que os The Wolfs estavam sem guitarrista e a toa por um certo tempo, Inuyasha já previa que seu serviço temporário como garçom provavelmente não seria tão diminuto como uma noite por semana.

Certamente trabalharia todas as noites daquele mês. Bom, pelo menos ganharia óculos, sapatos e uniforme, tudo novinho em folha.

Ah, e no bentô Sesshoumaru deu um jeito com supercola. Ele reclamou algo como não pagar de novo cento e cinquenta ienes por um novo.

Inuyasha abriu, com muito custo, a porta do próprio apartamento com a chave que Sesshoumaru lhe dera. Ao entrar, já se deparou com Rin o esperando na porta e o ajudando a descarregar a montanha de pizzas para a cozinha. Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu jogavam uma partida acirrada de Super Mário enquanto Kouga reclamava que ainda não tinham testado o novo jogo de Resident Evil. Naraku estava na cozinha procurando bebida na geladeira.

-Rin – ele chamou ao ver a irmãzinha ajudando com a pizza. –Inuyasha está de castigo. Não é para você ajudá-lo.

Rin fez uma careta.

-É muito trabalho para ele fazer sozinho. – ela despejou as pizzas sobre a mesa da cozinha.

-Pode deixar, Rin-chan. – Inuyasha tentou dispensá-la.

-Além do mais, aniki, se você for bem espertinho e quiser que sua pizza chegue inteira, você me deixa ajudar o Inu-kun e não conta nada pro Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela piscou para Naraku. Ele suspirou e a fez um cafuné.

-Só desta vez. – retrucou fingindo brabeza e foi para a sala.

Rin sorriu quando o irmão se foi. Começou a separar guardanapos e copos sobre a pia.

-Me ajude aqui, Inu-kun. Eu monto e você serve.

-Sim, senhorita. – ele respondeu brincalhão. Rin soltou um risinho e os dois começaram o trabalho.

**00oo00oo00**

Agora era oficial: definitivamente Inuyasha se enganara em relação à Sesshoumaru. Aliás, em relação à Sesshoumaru e ao resto da banda. Não conseguia ao menos imaginar como Rin conseguia ser tão prestativa nos ensaios e ainda manter um sorriso no rosto. Não queria nem pensar em quando seria a próxima noitada de Pizza&Video Games.

E ele achando que o castigo de Sesshoumaru era leve... Pobre ilusão.

A casa estava uma verdadeira e enorme **bagunça**. E, como Escravo Oficial, Inuyasha seria o responsável por arrumar tudo depois que todos se fossem. Prevendo o quanto de trabalho teria pelas próximas horas, se permitiu se jogar em um sofá ao lado de Bankotsu. Rin o fitava com um olhar de piedade sentada ao lado do irmão, do outro lado da sala. Naraku a segurava possessivamente pelos ombros para que ela não escapasse para ajudar Inuyasha.

Todos estavam reunidos na pequena sala do apartamento dos Taisho. Inuyasha já tinha conseguido contar pelo menos vinte garrafas jogadas pelo chão – _só_ da sala – quando Kouga soltou um arroto. Mantinha um semblante entediado olhando para a própria mão. Sesshoumaru se levantou e foi em direção à cozinha. O clima já era de fim de festa.

-Sinto falta de ensaiar. – Kouga resmungou. Bankotsu murmurou um 'tsc' e se espalhou pelo sofá – esmagando Inuyasha.

Naraku permaneceu quieto. Chutou uma lata com a ponta do sapato. Sesshoumaru apareceu na porta da cozinha abrindo uma garrafa de água tônica com a boca.

-Não temos guitarrista. – ele sentenciou, como se todos já não soubessem. Inuyasha se encolheu no sofá. Um suspiro coletivo ecoou na pequena sala.

Em sua mente, o hanyou se lembrou do dia em que Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu o pegaram no flagra estrelando um super solo de Kaito em seu quarto. Suas bochechas enrubesceram quase que imediatamente. Kouga resmungou mais alguma coisa.

-Meu pai já me cobrou um ensaio da banda. Para ele assistir.

-Ele só tá de deboche com a nossa cara. – Naraku complementou.

-Ei. – Bankotsu chamou a atenção de todos, sua expressão se iluminando automaticamente como se ele tivesse elaborado a melhor das ideias. – Bem que você podia ser nosso estepe, heim pirralho. – ele cutucou Inuyasha com um pé. Tinha os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Inuyasha olhou instintivamente para Sesshoumaru. Seu irmão arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Ia ser uma boa quebrar o velho dizendo que já temos um novo guitarrista.

Foi Naraku quem se pronunciou primeiro.

-Você toca, moleque? – o tom dele foi um tanto curioso. Inuyasha assentiu. Sentiu o olhar de Kouga cair sobre si.

-Nossas músicas? – perguntou incrédulo. Suas sobrancelhas estavam enrugadas.

-Pegue a guitarra, Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru ordenou autoritário. O corpo todo do hanyou gelou. Se levantou do sofá em direção ao seu quarto. Recebeu um sorrisinho de Rin durante o trajeto.

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas conforme arriscava os primeiros acordes. Inuyasha estava posicionado estrategicamente perto da porta da cozinha, se algo desse errado tinha uma fuga estratégica até seu quarto. Kouga o encarava sobre o sofá. Sesshoumaru estava em pé, de braços cruzados, ao lado de Bankotsu; que ainda estava jogado de qualquer maneira no móvel, seus pés agora tomando o lugar onde Inuyasha estivera. Os dois tinham uma expressão indecifrável. Rin sorria largamente sob o braço de Naraku, que ainda mantinha a curiosidade em sua expressão.

Inuyasha já estava prevendo a careta de Kouga quando ele grunhiu algo ininteligível e despencou a cabeça no encosto do sofá novamente. Sesshoumaru pareceu incomodado com o ato. Franziu as sobrancelhas e encarou Inuyasha.

-Qual é, pirralho, faz o que você fez aquele dia. – foi Bankotsu quem reclamou, numa voz entediada.

Tomado por uma certa raiva da atitude de Kouga, Inuyasha prendeu a respiração. Arranhou as garras pelas cordas e começou seu manejo de dedos para formar os arranjos do solo de Kaito.

Ele simplesmente amava aquele conjunto de arranjos. Era parte de uma música que não era lá a preferida da banda, mas que Inuyasha sempre preferiu. Tocar aquele solo enfurnado em seu quarto era o maior dos seus deleites desde que se mudara para Tóquio e ganhara um irmão.

Tomado pela adrenalina que as notas o proporcionavam, ele se empolgou um pouco mais. Só percebeu seu exagero quando terminou o solo e viu que estava de joelhos no meio da sala, amontoado entre as dezenas de garrafas vazias e todos ao seu redor o encaravam perplexos.

Kouga tinha os olhos azuis arregalados demais. Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru riam debochados dos outros, como dois cúmplices. Naraku tinha os olhos arregalados e fixos em Inuyasha e Rin ainda sorria simpática e empolgada. Ela iniciou palmas solitárias, porem não menos empolgadas.

Foi Naraku quem sentenciou o que seria, dali para frente, a ponte para o futuro da vida do hanyou – mesmo que ninguém ainda soubesse realmente.

_-_Já é! – ele balançou a cabeça, frenético e ainda meio incrédulo. – Arrumamos um novo guitarrista! – sentenciou, e, tomados pelo impulso de ânimo do momento, cada The Wolf ergueu, assentindo, uma latinha de energético – ainda que simbolicamente, já que algumas latinhas estavam vazias – para celebrar o que pareceu a tão esperada luz no fim do túnel para a banda.

-Agora o velho vai ter que nos engolir! – Bankotsu debochou.

**00oo00000oo00**

Bem que a dona Izayoi às vezes lhe falava para ouvir a vozinha da sua consciência, pois ela era bem sabida. Naquele momento, sua vozinha praticamente se esgoelava pedindo que Inuyasha saísse o mais rápido possível dali.

Mas ele não podia. Pelo menos não sem fazer o que Miroku mandou que ele fizesse. Aquilo soava ridículo, mas Houshi acreditava veemente que daria certo. E, bem, quem era Inuyasha para discordar da voz da experiência que seu novo amigo afirmava ter?

"Confie em mim, vai dar certo." Inuyasha praticamente gelava ao ouvir o amigo dizendo aquilo. Porque, quanto mais ele pedia confiança, quanto mais ele afirmava o sucesso, mais desconfiado o hanyou se sentia. Como se estivesse sendo usado numa versão beta de testes experimentais com a skatista. Inuyasha temia que tudo piorasse ainda mais entre ela e o hanyou. "Estarei de vigia aqui fora." Miroku afirmara.

E lá estava o hanyou, invadindo a sala de aula durante o intervalo para fazer aquele papel ridículo. E um papel mesmo, literalmente falando. Passara algumas horas durante a madrugada em seu quarto elaborando aquela coisa. Até que se orgulhava do seu poema em homenagem a skatista, mas não concordava muito com Miroku quando ele afirmava que ela gostasse desse tipo de coisa.

Achava até bem difícil que aquelas palavrinhas rimadas desenhadas no papel que ele segurava derretessem o coração da skatista em relação a ele. Mesmo que ela não soubesse quem era ele.

Acertou na mosca, caro leitor. Inuyasha se passaria por admirador secreto. Até porque, Kagome simplesmente o mataria – tanto de vergonha quanto literalmente – se Inuyasha simplesmente resolvesse lhe enviar poemas românticos abertamente.

Era por essa esperada reação que ele não acreditava muito no romantismo da menina. Mas resolvera dar um voto de confiança na _experiência _que Miroku dizia ter, por mais que a vozinha em sua mente estivesse lhe chamando claramente de estúpido por _isso_.

Ligeiro como um ninja, ele penetrou na sala escura. Era apenas iluminada pela claridade da janela, e Inuyasha se sentiu no meio de um filme do James Bond. Caminhou sorrateiro até a mesa da skatista e puxou a mochila cheia de bottons do chão. Deu uma bela encarada no objeto. O que a skatista diria se o visse mexendo na sua bolsa?

Inuyasha sorriu matreiro.

-Taisho. Taisho Inuyasha. – ele sorriu malicioso, imitando a postura de superagente secreto para fazer jus a sua imitação. –Mas pra você é Sr Mistério, _baby._

Enfiou o papel colorido previamente dobrado e perfumado em um bolso lateral, que Kagome provavelmente não abriria na escola. Bisbilhotou o que havia naquele bolso. Absorventes e uma cartela de remédios.

-Urgh, eca. – ele arrancou o bilhetinho de lá e procurou outro compartimento. Achou um com balas. Era esse mesmo. Até porque Kagome ficaria era muito brava se soubesse que alguém andou mexendo nas suas... Coisas de mulher. Quer dizer, ela não era nova demais para aquilo?

Seu corpo todo gelou quando ouviu o ranger da porta. Inuyasha se abaixou com tudo e se escondeu atrás de uma carteira.

-_Pss! _– ele ouviu alguém chamar. Espichou os olhos para a porta. Era Miroku. –Vem logo, _Romeu!_ Tem gente vindo aí! – ele resmungou em tom de cochicho.

Inuyasha levantou destrambelhado e foi correndo até a porta. Miroku o empurrou e os dois saíram em disparada pelo corredor. Instantes depois de _desaparecerem _para a cobertura da escola, Kikyou e suas amigas passaram por ali conversando.

Aquela fora por pouco.

**00oo00oo00**

_**Garota**__**do**__**Skate**_

_Oh, eu a vejo_

_Vejo a graça em seus movimentos_

_Vejo a determinação em seu olhar_

_Vejo a força em suas ações_

_Vejo o quanto ela ainda vai brilhar_

_Louco, louco, louco me chamam_

_Mas não me importo_

'_Não vê que ela é diferente?'_

'_Não vê que ela não é desse jeito?'_

_Eles dizem_

_Respondo, sim eu a vejo_

_Vejo a dama guerreira_

_Que pulsa em seu ser_

_A grande mulher_

_Que ela há de se tornar_

_Vejo a linda borboleta_

_Que ela um dia se transformará_

_E ao final eu os questionarei_

_Quem é que não estava a vendo direito?_

_Estou de olho em você, Garota do Skate._

_Me aguarde._

_Sr_ _Mistério_

Os olhos azuis percorreram lentamente as palavras novamente. Seu queixo pendeu enquanto ela jogava a bala de cereja na boca. Sem proferir uma palavra sequer – nem poderia, tecnicamente, já que estavam no meio da aula de biologia – Kagome amassou o poema que encontrara em sua bolsa e o jogou na mesa de Sango. Mal notou ela que dois olhos dourados acompanhavam ansiosos seus movimentos.

Como já esperava – e, convenhamos, aquela teria sido a mesma reação de Kagome, se ela não estivesse em estado de choque com aquele acontecimento – Sango não deu a mínima para a aula sobre Ecologia e começou a gargalhar desenfreadamente. Todos na sala olharam para o lado delas. Até o professor sisudo e barrigudo as encarou consternado enquanto Sango ria como se fosse o fim do mundo. Ela tentava parar para respirar, seu rosto já estava até vermelho e os olhos lacrimejavam, mas a amiga da skatista então olhava para o papel em suas mãos e começava a gargalhar de novo.

Depois de cronometrados oito minutos assistindo ao gargalhar de Sango, o professor limpou a garganta e caminhou até as duas. Esticou a mão para Sango, e, ainda rindo, ela entregou o papel a ele. Kagome explicou que o encontrou em sua bolsa, e que provavelmente o colocaram lá no intervalo. Inuyasha engoliu seco e se encolheu.

O professor leu em voz alta o poema. A classe inteira explodiu em risos, assim como Sango fizera.

-Parece que temos um poeta entre nós. – ele debochou. –Pois bem, Sr Mistério, o aconselho para que não repita esse fato em minha aula. A diretora será notificada da sua visita a nossa sala durante o intervalo. – ele encarou a turma – Caso isso se repita, sinto informar que, querendo ou não, sua identidade será descoberta e o senhor receberá uma suspensão. – ele completou, sério. A classe toda parou de rir. Constar com uma suspensão no histórico, além do mais do colégio Hitomiko, não era lá algo que as grandes faculdades admirassem.

Inuyasha gelou em seu lugar. O professor continuou. Deu uma encarada no poema antes de prosseguir.

-A não ser, é claro, que o Sr Mistério resolva seguir a carreira de _músico_. Aí uma _suspensão_ – ele foi enfático – do Hitomiko School não seria _nada_. – e irônico. Completou sua fala com uma risada sarcástica que fez sua grande barriga sacudir. Poucos alunos se arriscaram a rir (falsamente) junto ao professor. Ele meneava a cabeça em desaprovação quando caminhou até o lixo para jogar o poema de Inuyasha. Sentiu um cutucão de Miroku em suas costas. Estava quase se virando para xingá-lo por sua ideia de _gênio_ quando o outro falou:

_-Olhe Kagome._ – ele cochichou. Inuyasha rodou os olhos e espiou a skatista. Enquanto os outros alunos da sala riam com sorrisos amarelos para a piadinha do professor, ela parecia pensativa. A bolsa ainda estava em seu colo, com o bolso de balas aberto. Ela se inclinou e cheirou o compartimento. Arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de retornar aos seus devaneios.

Inuyasha daria sua alma para saber o que ela estava pensando.

Mas o professor barrigudo chamou a atenção de todos e continuou o papo sobre Ecologia. Inuyasha sentiu uns tapinhas em suas costas. Miroku. No final ele não estava _tão errado_ assim.

**00oo00oo00**

"A não ser, é claro, que o Sr Mistério resolva seguir a carreira de _músico_." Aquela frase ainda ecoava em sua mente quando chegara junto de seu irmão à casa dos Kagewaki. Sesshoumaru estacionara o carro e Bankotsu fora o primeiro a sair para descarregar os instrumentos.

Inuyasha não fora o único a captar o _asco _com que o professor de biologia proferira o termo _músico. _Conversara com Miroku sobre isso depois da aula. Ele também havia notado o tom repreensivo. Pela primeira vez se perguntou se aquela também seria a visão de outras pessoas sobre _músicos_. Quer dizer, os caras da banda do seu irmão não pareciam tão preocupados que esse tipo de opinião existisse. Na verdade, eles pareciam bem empenhados em fazer com que a banda desse certo e certamente diriam com orgulho que _eram _músicos.

-Fala aí, estepe das guitarras! – Bankotsu deu um soquinho amigável no ombro de Inuyasha. O hanyou sorriu amarelo. Seus músculos se retesaram de dor. –Pronto para um super ensaio hoje? Ta ligado que a gente tem que se preparar pra impressionar o velho, né?

-Hai hai. – ele assentiu. Mostrou o instrumento preso ao ombro. –Trouxe a _Iza_ e tudo! – completou mais empolgado. Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um sorrisinho.

-Iza? – Naraku perguntou da porta. Girava baquetas entre os dedos. Rin saiu de trás dele com um mega sorriso em direção a Inuyasha.

-Inu-kun! – ela o abraçou. Seu irmão mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sesshoumaru tocou no ombro de Naraku e explicou num tom estranhamente brincalhão. O que, convenhamos, não era do feitio de _Sesshoumaru_.

-Iza é o nome da guitarra dele. Provavelmente vem de Izayoi, o nome da mãe do pivete.

-Ah. – ele resmungou. Mas seus olhos ainda estavam espichados em Rin. Limpou a garganta dramaticamente, mas ela mal pareceu notar.

-É seu primeiro ensaio, Inu-kun! – Rin estava eufórica. Pegou a mochila dos braços de Inuyasha para ajudar. –Como se sente?

-Nervoso, eu acho. – o hanyou admitiu, tímido. Rin abriu um sorriso.

-Vai ser tão legal! – ela emendou o soltando e correndo para dentro de casa. Kouga apareceu na porta também. Mantinha um tom desdenhoso.

-Qual é, é só um ensaio. Até parece que vamos tocar no _Madson Square_. – ele pigarreou. Sesshoumaru lhe empurrou uma mala.

-Quem sabe um dia. – e sorriu malicioso. Kouga bufou e revirou os olhos azuis. Não podia soltar uma replica negativa, porque ele também desejava que a banda desse certo ao ponto de um dia tocarem no palco mais famoso que conhecia. Sesshoumaru sorriu triunfante quando o lobo sumiu com a mala de equipamentos em direção a garagem.

O clima estava estranhamente renovado entre os membros da banda. Todos pareciam eufóricos como se finalmente o pai de Kouga os tivesse dado apoio. Uma estranha saudade pairava no ar. A sensação era de que não pegavam naqueles instrumentos há anos, quando o tempo real não chegava há um mês. No começo Inuyasha estava um tanto nervoso, mas logo se adaptou à mudança de seu papel nos ensaios dos The Wolfs. De público privativo passou a guitarrista (ainda que apenas temporariamente), mas aquilo era um feito e tanto.

Tirava as notas rápido. Os arranjos, mais ainda. Em partes era porque o hanyou já vinha treinando desde sempre as músicas dos The Wolfs em seu quarto – ele com certeza era um grande fã. E, em partes também devia um agradecimento ao seu próprio talento.

Bankotsu era o único quem fazia questão de expressar seu deslumbramento pela facilidade de Inuyasha em manejar o instrumento, embora Naraku às vezes soltasse alguns elogios. Sesshoumaru o corrigia como nunca ninguém corrigira Kaito, mas o hanyou sabia que era apenas para demonstrar seu papel de irmão.

No intervalo que sempre faziam, Rin se encarregou dos lanches e refrigerantes.

-Você estava ótimo, Inu-kun! – ela o segredou, animada; os dois estavam sentados no grande puff ao canto da garagem. –Com base na sua _performance_, até arrisco dizer que eles te escalariam como guitarrista definitivo.

-Que isso, Rin-chan. – Inuyasha sorveu um gole de seu refrigerante. –Bankotsu-sama mesmo quem disse que eu era só um estepe.

-Ah, mas isso foi antes do ensaio. –ela fez um gesto com as mãos, como quem dizia que aquilo não importava. – É que você não viu daqui, ó. – bateu com as mãos no puff. –Nunca tinha visto uma sincronia tão boa nos ensaios, você já parece parte mesmo do grupo, Inu-kun. – Rin o encarou com um sorriso largo e os olhinhos espremidos. –Duvido que eles não te queiram de verdade depois.

Inuyasha não pode evitar um sorriso. Seus olhos correram pela garagem. Bankotsu brigava por qualquer coisa com seu irmão; Naraku mastigava metodicamente seu lanche espichando os olhos de vez em quando para Rin; e Kouga... Kouga o encarava. Tinha as pálpebras estreitas e Inuyasha não sabia dizer exatamente o que havia em seus olhos, mas sabia que não era algo tão agradável quanto o resto da banda lhe passava.

Perguntou-se, naquele momento, o que Kouga diria ao seu professor de biologia caso fosse ele a ouvir o nome _músico_ proferido com tanto asco da forma que fora hoje cedo.

**00oo00000oo00**

-Uma banda? – Inuyasha já até tinha encolhido os ombros, esperando com que Miroku lhe jogasse quaisquer comentários sarcásticos ou coisas do tipo. Mesmo sendo seu melhor amigo desde que entrara na escola, não era bom esperar a garantia de comentários positivos...

-É. Na verdade, é a banda dos amigos do meu irmão. – Inuyasha adicionou temeroso.

-Cara! Isso é muito louco! – Miroku gesticulou com as mãos. –Eu não conheço seu irmão. Você bem que podia me levar em algum ensaio para ver o som de vocês! – ele adicionou dando uma boa mordida num onigiri deformado que Sesshoumaru enfiara como lanche para Inuyasha.

-É, talvez. Vou ter que falar com eles primeiro. Não sei se posso levar gente para assistir. – Inuyasha comentou, pegando um onigiri também. –Apesar de que já faz algum tempinho que venho ensaiando com eles.

-E como é o nome da banda?

-The Wolfs. – Inuyasha preferiu não encarar Miroku enquanto ele absorvia a informação.

-Hm. – ele assentiu. –Legal! Criativo.

-É que o cara que é... Hm, vocal e líder, eu acho, tem sobrenome Ookami. Daí, 'The Wolfs'.

-Hm. – Miroku repetiu. –Legal. E o que você toca?

-Guitarra. – Inuyasha sorriu. Deu uma mordida a mais no onigiri. Miroku puxou uma garrafinha de suco. –Se você quiser, acho que pode almoçar com a gente hoje. Daí você conhece meu irmão.

-Será? – Miroku encarou o hanyou. –Você não disse que seu irmão é brabo? Você pode levar gente a mais pro almoço assim?

-Ele só _parece_ brabo. – _"Cof-Mentira-Cof",_ ele completou em pensamento. Mas tinha esperanças de que Sesshoumaru não escorraçasse Miroku caso aparecesse com o amigo em casa.

-Hm... – Miroku fez de novo. Terminou de mastigar o onigiri que roubara de Inuyasha e virou a garrafa de suco. Ofereceu o resto ao amigo, que aceitou de bom grado. –Então tá. Vou ligar depois lá pra casa e avisar a minha mãe. – ele sorriu. –E aí? Está com a flor?

-Claro. – Inuyasha respondeu tirando uma rosa amarela da bolsa.

Continuara com seu ritual de bilhetinhos à Kagome. Estava até ficando relativamente melhor com a questão das rimas e poesias. Bastava tentar encaixar as coisas como se fosse uma música que o trabalho parecia fluir melhor. Embora desse a entender que não estava ligando, Inuyasha percebia como Kagome ficava pensativa depois de ler suas mensagens. Naquele dia, Miroku achava que Inuyasha já estaria pronto para dar um passo adiante. Ele penduraria uma rosa junto ao bilhete no armário da skatista.

-Ok, - Houshi assentiu. –Esconde esse negócio. Já já o sinal vai bater. A gente espera aqui em cima e depois que os corredores esvaziarem eu monto guarda no corredor enquanto você acha o armário dela. Já sabe o número?

-89. – Inuyasha respondeu automático.

-Ótimo. Vamos por nosso plano em ação.

**00oo00oo00**

Kagome odiava quando esquecia as coisas da aula. Ela caminhava em passos duros pelo corredor em direção ao local dos armários. Puxava e praguejava baixinho quando a saia verde de pregas subia alguns centímetros conforme andava.

Os corredores estavam vazios. Pelo menos isso. Outra coisa que a skatista odiava era a movimentação que aqueles espaços registravam nos horários de intervalos, quando todos os alunos do fundamental resolviam dar as caras pela escola.

Virando uma esquina, ela se deparou com Miroku recostado na parede com o semblante em alerta. Quando ele a viu, Kagome achou ter visto os olhos do Houshi se arregalarem.

-_Kagominha_... ! – ele disse um tanto alto, abrindo os braços como se fosse abraça-la. Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Como vai sua amiga, hein? E a propósito, o que veio fazer por essas bandas essa hora? Não devia estar em aula?

Kagome piscou algumas vezes. Bem que Sango dizia que aquele garoto era esquisito.

-Não acho que isso lhe interesse, Houshi. – ela rodou os olhos passando por ele. Miroku, num gesto quase ninja, passou novamente por ela e bloqueou o caminho.

-Ah, me interessa sim, queridinha. – ele abriu um sorriso estranho, como se houvesse algo a mais por trás daquela frase. –Porque, pra uma cdf que nem você matar aula, só pode ser um alerta de que o fim do mundo está próximo.

-Há, há. – Kagome riu sarcástica e rodou os olhos novamente. Tentou desviar de Miroku, mas ele entrou na sua frente de novo. –E você, heim? Não devia estar assistindo aula também? – ela deu um passo para o lado, e ele a imitou. –Quer sair da minha frente?

-Oh, desculpe. – ele disse num tom falso. Mas continuou sua dança com a skatista cada vez que ela tentava passar por ele. Bufando, ela parou e o encarou. Cruzou os braços esperando o rapazote parar com aquela brincadeira estúpida. –Estou só esperando meu amigo pegar o livro no _armário_... ! – ele emendou num tom relativamente alto, como que para que o tal amigo o ouvisse.

-Ah, claro, que bom amigo você é. – ela replicou, visivelmente irritada. Miroku a deixou passar quando ambos ouviram passos apressados se aproximando.

-Peguei meu livro; vamos, Miroku. – Inuyasha apareceu pelo fim do corredor. –Oh, olá, _Garota do Skate. _– o hanyou adicionou assim que viu Kagome.

E este era mais um motivo pelo qual ela odiava aquele novato. Desde que o professor de biologia lera aquela droga de bilhete na aula, na frente de todo mundo, o tal apelido simplesmente se tornara parte de sua vida. Pelos corredores do colégio, só a chamavam de Garota do Skate. Não que Kagome não gostasse de ser lembrada pelo que mais gostava de fazer; só a irritava ser relacionada a algo que alguém tão estúpido – a ponto de se autoproclamar Sr Mistério – tivesse bolado.

Depois disso, quando outros bilhetes chegavam, ela aprendera a guardar para si. No máximo mostrava a Sango. Não podia negar que lhe chamava a atenção um desconhecido escrever poemas como um admirador secreto para alguém como _ela – ca-ham: Kagome, a esquisita –,_ mas a skatista preferia ignorar quaisquer sensações estranhas que se desenvolvessem em si que fossem oriundas daqueles bilhetes. Até porque, tinha um leve pressentimento de que sabia quem os escrevia.

Porque, afinal, tudo começara um dia depois do novato ter começado a frequentar a mesma escola que ela. E, estranho como ele era, só alguém como Inuyasha pra se interessar por alguém como Kagome.

Sabia que era pretensão de sua parte achar que _Inuyasha gostasse _dela. Até porque Kagome sabia muito bem como ela mesma era para que _alguém, _qualquer um, pudesse enxergar em Kagome algo... Algo que se visse em uma pessoa interessante. Isso já parecia um fato e tanto. E tinha um quê tão grande de impossibilidade para que Kagome se sentisse idiota toda vez que pensasse que Inuyasha pudesse estar escrevendo aqueles bilhetinhos.

Embora, assim como naquele momento, ela sentisse que a voz dele sempre dissesse aquele apelido maldito com _algo a mais._

E era por isso que, mesmo gostando do mix de palavras e de suas rimas, ela fazia questão de colocar fogo em cada bilhetinho que vinha recebendo.

-Não me chame assim, _orelhudo_. – ela retrucou e desviou o hanyou, indo em direção ao seu armário. Pode ouvir, assim que se afastou um pouco, o 'pffff' de Miroku tentando inutilmente conter uma gargalhada e seu comentário seguinte entoado em um tom sarcástico. "Orelhudo!" ele repetiu. Inuyasha bufou bravo e soltou um "Imbecil" dando um soco no braço do amigo.

Kagome não pode conter um sorriso. Adorava quando conseguia irritar Inuyasha.

Ainda caminhando como se estivesse andando em nuvens, ela avistou seu armário. Parou abruptamente como se ele estivesse em chamas quando viu algo amarelo preso ao seu cadeado. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Mais uma do Sr Mistério? Agora o maldito resolveu vir com presentes?

Ela se aproximou temerosa, olhando em volta para ver se não havia qualquer bisbilhoteiro por ali. Ao não perceber nenhum sinal, pegou a flor e puxou o bilhete preso a ela.

_À Garota do Skate,_

_Eu sei que você finge não gostar_

_Cada vez que um bilhete eu te mando_

_Sei que até __**tenta**__ me odiar_

_Mas simplesmente não consegue._

_Eu percebo, Garota do Skate_

_Que sua mente vai além_

_Cada vez que lê um bilhete_

_Não sei se um dia, _

_Mesmo que apenas para si_

_Você chegará a admitir_

_Que no fundo você gosta_

_De tudo que eu te escrevo_

_Por isso, minha garota_

_Eu não pretendo desistir_

_E assim eu vou seguir_

_Até o dia em que finalmente_

_Você me disser que já está me amando_

_Continuo de olho em você, Garota do Skate_

_Sr Mistério_

Ela sentiu sua face aumentando gradativamente de temperatura. Quando sentiu suas bochechas pelando, Kagome apertou com raiva o bilhete. Puxou a rosa do cadeado, e girou sua senha com raiva. Com o livro esquecido em mãos, ela encarou novamente o bilhete. E a flor. E a lata de lixo no final do corredor.

E, em meio à raiva, enfiou-o no meio do livro. A flor ficou presa no punho cerrado, e Kagome foi marchando de volta à sala de aula.

Miroku segurando sua passagem. O tom sugestivo de Inuyasha. Agora Kagome podia dizer que tinha _quase_ certeza. Só precisava de uma prova real de que era ele quem vinha lhe mandando aquelas coisas.

E era nisso que Sango a ajudaria.

**00oo00oo00**

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha quando, além do irmão, um a mais entrou de supetão no apartamento. Ele estava sem camisa, com a calça do pijama, e jogado no sofá. Uma latinha de energético estava no criado mudo e o baixo, no colo; enquanto o irmão mais velho tocava sozinho. Da cozinha vinha o cheiro da carne refogada. A panelinha de arroz apitava anunciando que o almoço estava pronto.

-Inuyasha? – chamou espichando o pescoço por cima do sofá, quando viu uma sombra a mais se aproximando da sala.

-Sou eu, aniki. – o irmão se aprontou em anunciar. –Não sei se você se importa, trouxe um amigo para almoçar com a gente. – ele disse, visivelmente temeroso. Sesshoumaru se manteve indiferente. Encarou Miroku dos pés a cabeça.

-Yo! – o moleque disse sorrindo, -Sou Houshi Miroku! Espero que não se importe com a minha visita inesperada, mas eu estava doido pra conhecer o irmão do Taisho! – ele disse com cordialidade, enquanto fazia uma reverencia formal.

Sesshoumaru achou graça. Levantou-se pondo o baixo no outro sofá.

-Estava, é? – ele o encarou com o olhar sério. Diferente do esperado, o amigo de Inuyasha não ficou branco com a postura de Sesshoumaru. Ao contrário, ele parecia extremamente interessado no instrumento deixado no sofá – tanto que até _ignorava _o irmão do suposto amigo. Sesshoumaru voltou seus olhos ao baixo, depois retornando a atenção a Miroku. Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Oh! Que maneiro! – ele passou por Sesshoumaru e foi até o instrumento. –Inuyasha me disse que vocês tem uma banda! Isso é muito legal! Gostaria de assistir algum ensaio qualquer dia! – ele disse animado.

Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos e caminhou até a cozinha. No caminho, entortou a boina na cabeça de Inuyasha com um peteleco.

-Podia ter arranjado um amiguinho menos tagarela. – ele retrucou. O hanyou arregalou os olhos e viu o irmão caminhando até a cozinha. Pelo menos aquilo era um sinal de que Houshi podia ficar pro almoço. –Toque no meu baixo e você morre. – ele disse calmo. Inuyasha retornou seu olhar ao amigo na sala e viu que ele parou com os dedos esticados a poucos centímetros das cordas do instrumento. Miroku arregalou os olhos, endireitou a coluna travou os ombros.

-Sim senhor. – ele disse assustado. Inuyasha soltou uma gargalhada.

**00oo00000oo00**

Era mais uma daquelas noitadas de Pizza&VideoGames. Inuyasha agradecia que aquela fosse sua última semana de castigo por aquela rodada de acidentes na primeira semana de aulas. Além de ser Escravo Oficial de Sesshoumaru, tivera que lavar uma montanha de louças todos os dias aquele mês. Parecia que seu irmão havia decidido se tornar um _gourmet_ do dia para a noite e inventar uma tonelada de receitas diferentes para almoço e jantar que estranhamente pediam uma outra tonelada de necessidades instrumentais culinárias _diferentes_ para cada prato. Sentia que só comiam sempre a mesma coisa porque Sesshoumaru tinha preguiça de sujar a louça.

E, bem, o hanyou quem tinha que lavar tudo depois. Estranhamente, as habilidades culinárias de Sesshoumaru não melhoraram muito, mesmo com o crescente tempo que ele desperdiçara na cozinha aquele mês. Embora suas comidas ainda fossem bem mais digeríveis do que se Inuyasha revolvesse cozinhar por si só.

Ele voltava com cinco caixas de pizza nos braços. Desta vez, pelo menos, dividira o trabalho de Escravo com Miroku, em troca de o amigo participar das reuniões da banda. Miroku, desde que conhecera Sesshoumaru, e, logo depois, fora apresentado oficialmente aos The Wolfs; se tornara o terceiro maior fã do grupo, ficando atrás apenas de Rin e do próprio Inuyasha, que assumia o posto de guitarrista temporário, mas mesmo assim não deixava de admirar o trabalho dos outros caras.

-Miroku, pega a chave aqui no meu bolso. – Inuyasha esticou o quadril para o amigo. Pelo menos, desta vez, seus óculos estavam em boas condições. Lembrava-se do primeiro dia que fizera aquele tipo de trabalho, voltando para o apartamento com um milhão de pizzas e com a visão extremamente falha pela falta de seus óculos.

-Eu, heim! Vira essa bunda pra lá, seu sem vergonha! – Miroku reclamou. –Quem ver essa cena não vai pensar nada bom ao meu respeito.

-Cala a boca e pega a droga da chave! – Inuyasha reclamou. –Estou com os braços ocupados aqui, se você não percebeu!

-Ta bom, não precisa se enfezar. – Miroku enfiou a mão no bolso do amigo com uma careta. Tirou o molho de chaves e procurou a certa. Em poucos minutos, estavam os dois amigos entrando no apartamento com uma tonelada de pizzas, refrigerantes, alguns energéticos que Sesshoumaru deixara pago na lanchonete em frente ao prédio e três _cupcakes_ para as 'crianças' – Rin, Inuyasha e Miroku. Embora o hanyou soubesse muito bem que se não deixasse metade do seu _cupcake_ para seu irmão, este almoçaria seu _fígado_ no outro dia.

Inuyasha, por incrível que pareça, vinha pegando as manhas de ter um irmão mais velho. E, e isso é digno de ser lembrado, não _qualquer_ irmão mais velho: um _Sesshoumaru Taisho_ como irmão mais velho. Embora às vezes sentisse que o baixista só tenha requerido sua guarda para ter um lavador de louças particular, ele no fundo sabia que... Que, bem, Sesshoumaru era seu _irmão_. Sangue do seu sangue. De alguma forma ele devia... _Amá_-_lo_. Fraternalmente, antes que mentes incestuosas interpretem qualquer outra versão.

Mas, é. Era aquilo. Ele tinha um _irmão_.

As gargalhadas rolavam soltas na sala, assim como os efeitos sonoros do vídeo game ou qualquer coisa que os caras da banda estivessem rodando na TV. Inuyasha, Rin e Miroku estavam sentados na minúscula mesa que havia no meio da cozinha. Um copo de refrigerante para cada um e um _cupcake_ sobre a mesa, enquanto o hanyou e Rin se sujeitavam a ouvintes das piadas pervertidas de Miroku.

Inuyasha viu Rin arregalando os olhos quando o amigo terminou de narrar praticamente um conto. Inuyasha ficou vermelho enquanto Houshi gargalhava e se ergueu para tampar os ouvidos de Rin num gesto simbólico.

-Miroku! – ele reclamou. O amigo só riu mais.

-Qual é, um dia ela tem que saber dessas coisas.

-Mas não agora! Ela é do _quarto ano!_ – Inuyasha grunhiu. –E o irmão dela ta ali na sala! Quer apanhar até ficar deformado por acaso?!

-Quarto ano?! – desta vez foram os orbes azul-escuros que se arregalaram. –Oh, seu louco! – ele se virou para Rin, que ainda estava com a expressão incrédula e estática. –Finge que você não ouviu, Rin-chan!

-Como se isso fosse possível. – ele reclamou. Viu Rin se virando lentamente para si.

-Isso... Isso é verdade? A-acontece mesmo com todas as mulheres? – ela perguntou assustada, sua voz gaguejando sem perceber. Inuyasha sentiu o rosto todo ficando quente. Miroku fez aquele maldito som de quem está prendendo uma gargalhada.

-E-eu... – Inuyasha coçou a nuca. –E-eu não sei... Rin-chan... Acho que... Acho que só as que deixam, sei lá. – ele disse num muxoxo.

-A-ah... – ela se levantou com os olhos ainda um tanto abertos. Pegou os pratos sujos e vazios de cima da mesa. –Acho que nunca mais minha infância será a mesma. – resmungou para si. Miroku parou de rir. Inuyasha o olhou feio.

Os três levaram um susto quando uma ovação explodiu na sala. Inuyasha achou que o mundo simplesmente tinha acabado quando ouviu até seu irmão assobiando e fazendo barulho.

-Mas que porra... – Miroku foi interrompido quando todos ouviram o nome do hanyou sendo chamado. _Por Kouga. _

Inuyasha arregalou muito mais os olhos do que Rin. Ficou parado, sentado, pensando no que diabos ele tinha a ver com toda aquela comemoração e porque justo _Kouga _o chamaria para o meio daquilo. Miroku o encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-_Inuyasha!_ – a voz de Sesshoumaru repetiu impaciente quando se passou um tempo e o hanyou ainda estava na cozinha. Ele se levantou abruptamente e foi até a sala. Miroku e Rin o seguiram.

-E a margarida apareceu! – Bankotsu troçou. –E essa cara de assustado, pequeno guerreiro?

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça negativamente. Encarou Kouga.

-Vocês me chamaram? – perguntou temeroso, seus dedos apertando uns aos outros. Kouga deu um sorriso debochado, como quem dizia que sabia muito bem o que havia por trás daquela pergunta.

-Chega mais, pivete. – ele chamou curvando um dedo. Inuyasha sentiu os músculos se retesarem com a atitude brincalhona de Kouga. Ele nunca _brincava _com Inuyasha. O garoto se aproximou do sofá em que o vocal estava sentado, ficando ao lado do mesmo. Kouga continuava repetindo o gesto para que Inuyasha se aproximasse. Corando involuntariamente, Inuyasha se abaixou próximo ao lobo. Kouga se aproximou e sussurrou próximo a sua orelha:

_-Parabéns, pivete. Você é nosso guitarrista, __**oficialmente**__._ – ele disse de maneira sedutora e brincalhona. Inuyasha se endireitou num solavanco, e seus olhos se arregalaram tanto que ele achou que fosse possível que saltassem das órbitas.

-EU?! – ele repetiu, não contente com o sussurro que ouvira de Kouga de maneira completamente desajeitada. Todos na sala começaram a gargalhar. Rin encarou Miroku e este deu de ombros. Inuyasha piscou algumas vezes. –Vocês estão falando sério?! – ele perguntou.

-Lógico, pivete! – Kouga lhe deu um peteleco na boina. Já era a segunda vez que bagunçavam com ela daquele jeito. Inuyasha a puxou para o lugar, bagunçando seus cabelos curtos. –E eu lá ia ficar brincando com isso! – ele completou. Inuyasha procurou Bankotsu com os olhos, e este abriu um grande sorriso.

-Nosso ensaio no _estúdio_ é na próxima terça. – Bankotsu disse sem tirar aquele sorriso zombeteiro do rosto, que só ele tinha. Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-No _estúdio_? Mas... – o hanyou começou, e, então, se deu conta do que eles estavam tentando lhe dizer. Seus olhos âmbares passaram rapidamente pelas faces de cada cara atirado nos sofás, parando por último com o foco em seu aniki. Sua surpresa foi _total_ quando o viu abrir um leve sorriso. Inuyasha abriu a boca, pasmo.

-É, é isso aí. Conseguimos uma _apresentação_ com o velho Ookami. – Naraku sentenciou. –Nosso ensaio supervisionado é na terça, e você vai como nosso guitarrista _oficial_.

Inuyasha sorriu tanto que sentia que seus lábios se estendiam até as orelhas. Não conseguiu ouvir mais nada, só o que sentiu foi Rin gritando e pulando em cima de si e Miroku se juntando à farra dando-lhe os devidos parabéns. E, é claro, o som das pesadas gargalhadas que os The Wolfs davam da cena toda.

E, naquele momento, Inuyasha se deu conta de que ele agora era um The Wolf também.

**00oo0000000o00**

Sango tinha uma expressão séria. Kagome também. Uma olhou para a outra e as duas assentiram. Sango estendeu a mão. Kagome colocou o papel em questão.

O último bilhete que recebera do Sr Mistério.

Sango o abriu, ainda com a expressão dura, e passou os olhos rapidamente pelos versos. Um sorriso teimou em aparecer conforme ela o lia.

-Ah, Kag. Você tem que admitir que eles estão cada vez menos ridículos. – Sango comentou com um sorriso torto. –Na verdade, só acho que você esteja com tanta raiva do Sr Mistério porque ele está _certíssimo_ no que escreve.

-O que?! – Kagome o arrancou da mão da amiga. –Você ficou louca?! Se lembra de _quem_ estamos falando?! – ela praticamente gritou. O que não foi tão absurdo assim, já que elas estavam na cobertura do prédio B. Quase ninguém ia ali.

Sango ponderou por alguns intantes.

-É, tá; - ela assentiu, formando um bico. –Mas veja bem, se o Inuyasha deixasse aquela boina e os óculos de lado, e quem sabe desse um jeito naquele cabelo...

-E, claro, nascesse de novo, talvez. – Kagome concluiu irônica. –Sem chance, Sango. Temos que descobrir de uma vez se é ele mesmo quem vem fazendo esse papel ridículo para que eu possa cortar o mal pela raiz.

Sango encolheu os ombros.

-Vai dedurá-lo a direção? Coitadinho...

-Sei lá o que eu vou fazer. – ela encolheu os ombros. Por mais que... Bem, o odiasse, não achava muito justo manchar o histórico escolar do garoto por causa daquilo. –Mas só sei que isso tem que parar. – ela bufou.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Sango suspirou. –Ok, e o que você pretende fazer para flagrá-lo?

-Primeiro, quero ter certeza. – Kagome fez uma pose pensativa. –Pensei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar a entrar na sala num intervalo para comparar a letra dos cadernos dele com a dos bilhetes. – Sango assentiu. –E também tem o perfume...

-Perfume? – a outra perguntou.

-É, o das cartas. – a skatista estendeu o bilhetinho em direção ao nariz de Sango. A outra inspirou fundo.

-Hmmmm, muito bom. – ela sorriu perversa.

-Se eu pudesse... _Conferir_ se é o mesmo perfume que ele usa... – Kagome resmungou emburrada. Nunca poderia chegar em Inuyasha e cheirá-lo. O hanyou da historia ali era ele, não ela.

-Se você pedisse com jeitinho acho que ele até deixaria! – Sango lhe deu uma piscadinha. Kagome a encarou emburrada. Sua expressão enfezada se desmanchou na medida em que sua mente se iluminava em uma ideia que parecia _genial..._

-Hm... Acho que _você _nem precisaria pedir... – ela sorriu travessa.

-Eu? – Sango repetiu pasma. –Ai, Kagome... O que você está tramando? – completou assim que viu a expressão _suspeita_ da amiga.

**00oo00oo00**

Definitivamente, Kagome lhe deveria sua _alma_ depois que tudo aquilo terminasse. Infringindo uma _grande_ regra da escola, Sango simplesmente assistia à morte de todo seu esforço acadêmico para se manter com a imagem de uma boa aluna.

Desviando tropegamente dos alunos que voltavam para as salas, ela partia como um raio sobre seus patins. No fundo do corredor dos armários, avistou sua vítima.

Inuyasha caminhava tranquilo com cadernos nos braços. Ótimo, era tudo que a garota precisava. Ela também tinha os dela sob o ombro.

Tomando impulso, mirou no hanyou. Ele só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos antes de ver uma garota a mil sobre patins atingindo-o bem de frente, com uma expressão tão arregalada quando ele.

Folhas e cadernos voaram para todos os cantos. Sango se espatifou sobre Inuyasha. Ele sentiu sua boina e seus óculos sendo arremessados junto dos cadernos. Pensou no quanto seria _azarado_ se seus óculos se quebrassem de novo...

E no outro mês que serviria de Escravo e lavador de louças de Sesshoumaru.

-Gnhmmm... – ele gemeu tentando se levantar. Sango estava totalmente sobre ele. Sentiu o rosto da garota se enfiando no seu pescoço. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram com um nó entre elas numa expressão confusa. –Taijiya...?

Ela respirou fundo em seu pescoço. Inuyasha se arrepiou.

-E-ei! – ele reclamou. Outros alunos pararam para ver a cena do atropelamento.

-Ahhhh, Taisho, gomen nasai! – ela se levantou abruptamente, parando sentada, com as pernas abertas, sobre o quadril do hanyou. Inuyasha se apoiava nos cotovelos. Estava com a boina completamente torta, revelando mais de seus cabelos curtinhos e seus óculos estavam jogados a pelo menos dois metros deles, junto com alguns cadernos de Sango. Ela começou a juntar os cadernos que estavam mais perto de si. –Mil perdões, Taisho! Foi sem querer! – ela se desculpou rapidamente.

"Claro... Assim como aquela fungada no meu pescoço..." ele ainda achava tudo aquilo estranho. Mas aceitou as desculpas de Sango e começou a ajudá-la a recolher suas coisas.

-Não tem problema, contanto que meus óculos estejam inteiros... – ele murmurou. Sango se prontificou.

-Eu pego pra você! – ela arrancou os patins e vestiu os sapatinhos do uniforme de forma desajeitada enquanto caminhava até os óculos. Aproveitou e juntou os cadernos que estavam por ali. Sorrateiramente, pôs um que pertencia a Inuyasha entre os seus. Kagome lhe pedira aquilo para que elas pudessem comparar letras. Quando voltou até o hanyou, com os patins pendurados nos ombros, seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele estava limpando a roupa com as mãos; a boina amassada sobre uns cadernos em seus braços e os cabelos curtos bagunçados. Era a primeira vez que Sango percebia seus olhos _dourados_.

Sem os óculos e a boina, Inuyasha sequer parecia... _Aquele Inuyasha_. O nerd com tendências _emocore_.

-Uau. – ela disse o encarando. Viu-o a encarar com uma feição... De estranhamento.

-Uau o que? – ele perguntou. Sango balançou a cabeça num vai e vem rápido e o entregou os óculos. Estavam inteiros. –Ah, menos mal, assim meu irmão me deixa viver mais alguns anos... – ele suspirou aliviado.

-Você tem um irmão? – ela perguntou ainda o encarando. Mesmo com os óculos... Não. Talvez ainda estivesse com a visão de um _outro _Inuyasha. Mas... Ele parecia _diferente_ agora. Mesmo com os óculos. Sango teve vontade de bater em Kagome por ela ignorar algo como _ele _como se evitasse um leproso.

Tinha certeza que, uns anos mais tarde, ela se arrependeria.

-Eu... Tenho sim. – Inuyasha afirmou recolocando os óculos espessos. –Por que?

-Ah, nada não. – Sango sorriu amarelo. –Bom, me desculpe pelo atropelamento, Taishou. Não foi por querer.

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu não convencido. Sango lhe estendeu alguns cadernos.

-São seus. – ela sorriu e se virou para o caminho oposto de onde tinha vindo, caminhando.

-Obrigado. – ele respondeu enquanto Sango ia embora.

"Garota mais estranha..." ele resmungou em pensamentos enquanto punha a boina de volta.

**00oo00oo00**

-Mas é serio! Isso é muito legal! – Rin comentava animada sobre a banda do irmão ter conseguido um ensaio no estúdio do Sr Ookami. –Quando é que é mesmo? – ela perguntou. As aulas tinham se encerrado e, animados, Rin, Miroku e Inuyasha voltavam para casa. Os garotos acompanhavam a pequena até parte do caminho para que ela não fosse sozinha quando o irmão estava trabalhando.

A propósito, atualmente Naraku Kagewaki trabalhava na mesma loja de instrumentos que Bankotsu costumava ficar.

-Na terça de manhã. Vou ter que faltar na escola alguns dias para ensaiar, os caras resolveram achar um milhão de defeitos nas músicas... – Inuyasha abriu um sorriso.

-Vou faltar também na terça pra poder te acompanhar! – Miroku anunciou.

-Não sei se pode. – Inuyasha retrucou.

-Acho que não mesmo. – Rin completou. –É algo, tipo, só o Sr Ookami e os garotos.

Miroku formou um bico.

-Droga. – ele murmurou.

-Você se contenta em ficar e anotar a matéria para mim. – Inuyasha sorriu amarelo. Miroku bufou e o deu um peteleco na boina. –Inferno! Todo mundo adora fazer isso! – ele reclamou puxando-a para baixo.

Miroku alargou o sorriso.

-É porque é legal te ver bravo, _Inu-kun_. – usou provocativamente o apelido que Rin costumava usar. Inuyasha bufou. Mas sua expressão marrenta se dissipou em poucos minutos quando se lembrou que na próxima terça tinha um ensaio.

E como legítimo The Wolf.

Por um breve momento, passou em sua mente a ideia de contar aquilo para Kagome. Talvez como Sr Mistério... Quem sabe ela não aderia à ideia e os The Wolfs ganhavam mais uma fã?

**00oo000oo00**

-ARGH! – Kagome guinchou furiosa. –Não falei Sango, não falei?! – ela reclamou apontando para o caderno em frente às duas. Uma fornada de _cookies_ repousava calmamente sobre a beirada da cama. Sango enrugava as sobrancelhas enquanto comparava as letras do último bilhete do Sr Mistério com as do caderno de japonês de Inuyasha.

Eram idênticas.

-E o maldito ainda tem letra de mulher. – a skatista reclamou jogando o bilhete para o lado. Encheu as mãos de _cookies_.

-Kagome... – Sango começou. Sabia que tinha que ser o mais sutil possível para sugerir o que queria para sua amiga. –Sinceramente, você já viu o Taisho de perto?

-Não e nem quero ver. – ela replicou irritada.

-Pois eu vi... – Sango continuou, ignorando a crise de mau humor de Kagome. –E, _sinceramente_, além dele ser _muito_ **cheiroso**, ele é bem bonito sem aqueles óculos e aquela boina ridícula! E se ele vive com Miroku e aquela garotinha do quarto ano, não dele ser tão insuportável assim. Aliás, o garoto é até **fofo** apenas pelos bilhetes que ele te escreve! Se você o desse uma chance...

-_Sango_. – Kagome tinha uma veia pulsando na testa. –Nem se atreva a...

-Kagome! – ela a imitou, mas com um tom mais suplicante. –Que garoto que você conhece que já _gostou _de você, mesmo você o escorraçando a cada minuto do dia? Pelo amor de Deus, Kag, você o _colou _na escada! O _trancou_ no banheiro! _Destruiu_ o lanche dele! E o idiota continua te idolatrando!

-Sango! – a skatista repetiu, um pouco aflita com aquelas observações da amiga. Nem sempre a verdade era tão boa de ouvir... –_Sr Mistério_, Sango! Só esse... _Nome_ já é uma desculpa para tudo isso! – ela choramingou.

-Pois eu não acho. – a amiga ficou firme. –Eu acho que você devia dar uma chance a ele. Simplesmente por tudo que ele já passou por você. Que, aliás, **você **mesma quem o fez passar. E aposto que ele sabe disso.

-Por isso mesmo. – Kagome enrugou a testa. –Um cara que, mesmo depois tudo que eu fiz, _sabendo que fui eu_, continua vidrado em alguém _como __**eu;**_definitivamente não deve ser alguém normal.

-Ou alguém que entende seus gostos e gosta de você como você é.

-Em, o que, alguns meses? Cai na real, Sango! – Kagome protestou. –No mínimo ele não sabe admitir que _não ganhou! _– ela praticamente gritou. Sango permaneceu de olhos estalados encarando a amiga. Fechou o caderno de japonês de Inuyasha Taisho lentamente após um tempo e suspirou.

-Tudo bem. Você quem sabe Kagome. – ela espiou a skatista pelo canto dos olhos. Kagome bufava e parecia absorta em pensamentos.

Claro, ela quem sabia. Tudo que ela sabia era que queria que Inuyasha desencanasse de uma vez e a deixasse em paz. E ela definitivamente faria isso.

**00oo0000000oo00**

Seu coração batia descompassadamente. Inuyasha segurava seu instrumento como se ele pudesse fugir caso afrouxasse o aperto. Seus olhos corriam pelos corredores de ar moderno com que seguiam. Sesshoumaru estava logo a sua frente. Assim como os garotos do The Wolfs.

Era o grande dia. Se Sesshoumaru fosse sua mãe, ela estaria apertando firmemente a mão do hanyou.

Mas não era. Então ele tinha que se contentar em segurar sua guitarra.

Inuyasha podia ver a euforia que tomava Naraku, Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru e Kouga. Nunca imaginara que os veria em uma condição tão infantil quando a dele. Mas era o que os caras pareciam: crianças entrando em um parque de diversões pela primeira vez.

Mal sabiam eles que, depois da primeira volta na montanha russa, tudo se transmutava num verdadeiro inferno.

Caminhando para o futuro de suas vidas, eles entraram eufóricos na cabine que lhes foi designada. O mundo era aquela manhã. E nada mais.

Sentado com ar prepotente do outro lado do vidro, estava o gordo Sr Ookami em seu terno e gravata. Tinha um ar sisudo e não parecia lá nos seu melhor dia. Após adaptarem os instrumentos e organizarem o ambiente para que lhes fosse confortável – tudo enquanto os olhos criticamente analíticos do executivo os observavam; os The Wolfs ouviram o Sr Ookami anunciar no microfone.

_-Espero que me surpreendam_. – ele disse. Sua voz, eletrônica por causa do microfone, não disfarçava a repulsividade de ter que estar ali.

E foi ali que tudo começou a dar errado.

**00oo00oo00**

Kagome o esperou. Esperou, esperou e esperou. Por toda a manhã, durante quatro dias letivos, ela esperou por Inuyasha Taishou.

E ele não apareceu.

Não era também como se ela quisesse tanto vê-lo assim. Ele já vinha faltando na escola, e ninguém sabia bem o porque, então não estava tão surpresa que o hanyou não tivesse aparecido na escola na terça feira. Não, nem um pouco.

Embora ainda o esperasse. E aquilo só a irritava.

Queria terminar logo com aquilo. Gritar com ele dizendo na frente da escola inteira que sabia que ele era o tal Sr Mistério. E que se ele não parasse de lhe mandar aqueles bilhetes, ela... Ela não sabia bem o que faria.

Mas que ele tinha que parar. Ah, tinha.

**00oo00oo00**

Naraku girou as baquetas e começou as primeiras batidas na bateria. Todos olharam para ele com estranhamento.

-Que foi? – ele perguntou, parando.

-É _Into the storm_, cara. – Kouga corrigiu. Naraku arregalou os olhos. Prendeu a respiração. Estavam tão nervosos a ponto de _errar_ músicas assim?

Começando outra vez, ouviram um suspiro do Sr Ookami. Parecia entediado, com o rosto gordo apoiado nas mãos. Naraku suspirou pesado e recomeçou. Com as notas certas daquela vez. Sesshoumaru fez sua introdução com o baixo. Inuyasha se emendou com a guitarra. Bankotsu, suando mais do que o normal, começou rouco a segunda voz. Seus dedos bateram algumas notas erradas no teclado, mas nada que fizesse a necessidade de parar e recomeçar a música.

Contando o tempo, Kouga começou a cantar. Sua voz falhou. Ele parou. A música continuou. O vocal começou de novo depois de limpar a garganta.

Inuyasha se deu conta de que nem de longe era o único nervoso ali. Tantos ensaios... Ensaiaram praticamente noite e dia desde que receberam a notícia de que teriam uma chance com Sr Ookami. E tudo sempre parecia _perfeito_, salvos os erros que todos insistiam em apontar sempre que possível. Mas mal eram _erros_. Eram... Apenas expressões do medo de errar.

Nada como aquilo. Nunca, em todas as vezes que ensaiara com os The Wolfs, Inuyasha vira a banda tão dessincronizada daquela maneira.

E aquilo resolvera acontecer _justo_ naquele dia. Procurou o irmão com os olhos. Ele tinha uma expressão irritada. _Sesshoumaru_ estava irritado com os erros esdrúxulos da banda.

Aquilo deixava Inuyasha ainda mais nervoso.

Pelo vidro, o hanyou percebeu o velho balançando a cabeça negativamente; uma protuberância em seus lábios formava um bico em desaprovação. Inuyasha ouviu o 'tsc' de Sesshoumaru.

Final da música. Intervalo. Todos suspiraram. Sr Ookami se levanta abruptamente e sai falando no celular. Inuyasha encara os caras da banda. Estão todos visivelmente estressados com os erros do dia.

-Caras... Nem parecem vocês. Relaxem senão não vai sair nada que preste hoje! – Inuyasha gesticulou balançando os braços. Sentiu que não deveria tê-lo feito quando ninguém o respondeu. Suspirou se sentindo ridículo tentando animar caras pelo menos meia década mais velhos do que ele.

Foi quando Bankotsu suspirou. Estava suando _muito. _Inuyasha nunca tinha o visto tão... Quieto. Devia ser o nervosismo.

-O pivete tem razão. – ele resmungou enquanto cada um parecia entretido com seu próprio instrumento. Kouga encarava o pai com algo a mais nos olhos. Raiva, talvez? –Temos que fazer certo essa bosta. É nosso CD demo que está em questão, não?

Kouga saiu de seu transe e assentiu. Naraku limpou a garganta.

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha. Estavam gravando?

O minúsculo intervalo se deu por encerrado quando o Sr Ookami voltou e se sentou com rudeza na cadeira que ocupava antes.

-Mostrem-me alguma coisa que valha a pena, moleques. – ele resmungou no microfone. Sesshoumaru prendeu a respiração. Inuyasha o espiou. Seus olhos estavam estreitos.

Começaram outra música. Desta vez Bankotsu quem dava a introdução. Novamente tocou algumas notas erradas no teclado. Inuyasha olhou para trás, ele estava muito nervoso. O hanyou respirou fundo. Arranhou a guitarra e começou a introdução junto com Bankotsu, mudando completamente a estrutura da música. Kouga o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Inuyasha balançou a cabeça acompanhando os acordes de sua guitarra que se mesclavam com as notas do teclado de Bankotsu. Naraku começou sua parte na bateria e Sesshoumaru entrou no ritmo com seu baixo.

Inuyasha mudara completamente a _cara_ da segunda música. Kouga começou a cantar empolgado, se deixando levar por essa nova versão. O clima de tensão foi desaparecendo gradativamente conforme de aproximavam. Inuyasha manejava com maestria seu instrumento. Bankotsu já não parecia mais tão nervoso e se permitiu soltar a voz junto de Kouga. Naraku fez uma batida animada na bateria. Até Sesshoumaru _sorriu_ com o novo rumo da antiga música, e como os amigos começaram a driblar o estresse de tocar errado na frente do Sr Ookami.

Aqueles eram os verdadeiros The Wolfs.

-Ok, ok, já chega. – por falar no Diabo... – Já podem parar. – todos cessaram instrumentos quando ouviram o velho gordo falando com aquela voz diabólica pelo microfone do estúdio. –Já perdi muito do meu tempo vendo crianças sem talento tocarem. Uma banda tão ruim quanto a de vocês nunca terá fãs com esse tipo de música! E, Kouga, esse é o guitarrista tão bom que você falou? – todos encararam o vocal. –O garoto não deve ter nem dez anos! Pelo amor de Deus, meu filho! – e Sr Ookami balançou desgostoso a cabeça, num sinal negativo.

-Pai! – ele chamou, com um quê suplicante que Inuyasha nunca pensara que pudesse ouvir na voz de Kouga. –Pai! – chamou novamente, largando o microfone sobre o teclado de Bankotsu enquanto corria atrás do velho que saíra e já grudara o celular na orelha.

Inuyasha estava aflito. O que tudo aquilo queria dizer? Não tinham sequer uma chance? O Sr Ookami sequer os escutara até o fim!

Ouviu Naraku bufar e começar a desligar os instrumentos. Bankotsu suspirou e seu grande sorriso de outrora desaparecera completamente. Sesshoumaru parecia mais bravo do que nunca. Inuyasha espiou o corredor pelo vidro do estúdio. Kouga gesticulava e parecia discutir com o pai enquanto o seguia. Este, por sua vez, sequer tirara o aparelho celular da orelha para encarar o filho.

E aquele era o final trágico da chance de ouro perdida.

**00oo00oo00**

Inuyasha amassava a bochecha contra o vidro do carro. Sesshoumaru dirigia, e Bankotsu estava no banco do carona, matraqueando sem parar mil palavrões para o 'velho gordo' que mal os escutara.

-Pois eu _duvido_ que sejamos tão ruins assim! – ele grunhia. –Aquele velho estava de picuinha! Se não queria nem nos ouvir pra falar um não, que nem nos chamasse naquela droga de estúdio! Aquilo foi pura humilhação! Isso sim!

Sesshoumaru balançava a cabeça concordando. Não havia dito uma só palavra desde que saíram do estúdio.

A única coisa que girava na mente de Inuyasha era de que tudo tinha acabado. Não tinha mais porque tocarem se a única chance que tiveram os deixou sem que ao menos _um_ deles pudesse agarrá-la verdadeiramente...

Inuyasha suspirou. Bankotsu continuava reclamando. Viu os olhos se Sesshoumaru o espiando pelo espelho retrovisor. Inuyasha afundou a cara no vidro da janela. O irmão meneou a cabeça negativamente.

Não, para aquele hanyou pelo menos, chega de se iludir com música...

**00oo00oo00**

Bankotsu ainda estava enfezado. Todos os seus amigos estavam com cara de quem assistia o mundo acabando, mas ele sabia que todos os grandes sucessos ouviam muitos 'nãos' antes de estourarem no mundo da música. E com eles não seria diferente.

De uma coisa tinha certeza: os The Wolfs eram bons! Claro que eram. Todos ali tinham talento! Não podiam desistir da única coisa que faziam bem naquela vida! _Ele_ não podia desistir de ser musico, jamais! Jamais!

E não era porque um _velho gordo_ lhe dizia que ele não tinha talento que ele acreditaria nisso.

Com raiva, entrou em casa batendo a porta. Jogou a mochila no sofá e andou pisando duro até o notebook.

Ele definitivamente ia mostrar para aquele velho besta quem é que _não_ tinha talento.

Abriu o programa de edição que mais usava e começou seu trabalho. Pegou algumas faixas dos The Wolfs de uns vídeos que Rin gravara outrora. Não dava para usar as imagens... Mas não interessava. O importante era o som.

Apenas o _som_. E as pessoas que curtiriam o _som_. E não os diriam que eles eram _sem talento _e que não teriam nunca nenhum _fã. _

E foi assim, num gesto impulsivo e chego de amargura, que os The Wolfs receberam sua primeira centelha de vida na mãe de todos os curiosos: a _internet_.

E ainda conquistariam o **mundo** daquela forma.

**00oo000oo00**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **HEEEEEY EVERYONE! Estou de volta! Depois de, hm, uns seis meses? Talvez. Mas, aaaaaaaah é tão bom estar de volta!

Saibam que não estava fazendo pouco de vocês... É que eu realmente estava sem tempo para sentar a bunda na cadeira e escrever ç.ç Mas agora, tenho uma notícia delicinha pra todo mundo: **PASSEI NO VESTIBULAR!** Yeeeeeaaaaah, vou começar meu caminho como **engenheira aeroespacial**, oh God, FINALLYYYYY XDDD E o melhor: em uma **Federal**! *-* (UFABC pra quem for dessas bandas ;P) Ou seja, vou mudar de cidade, morar sozinha, foder com a minha vida me matando de estudar... Essas coisas. Mas tá, isso não tem muito a ver. O grande X da questão aqui é: não vou ter mais tempo pra escrever. Porque eu tive o privilegio de poder assistir umas aulas quando fui fazer a matrícula (amiga veterana yeeeah XDD) e vi que o negocio é _hard_. Ou você estuda, ou você estuda. E eu como grande aspirante a nerd, vou respirar números quando começar a facul.

Mas, é aí que tá: GRAÇAS à greve do ano passado, tudo ficou atrasado. E, ao invés de começar o ingresso dos bixos agora no começo do ano, nossas aulas só começam dia 29/07. Eu, como a linda que sou, pensei em vocês nesse tempo e queria propor uma coisa (na verdade nem sei se da pra propor essas coisas, acho que vocês nem leem mais essa budega mais tudo bem...): **TERMINAR tudo que eu tenho pendente por aqui, ANTES de eu começar a facul.** Bem, seis meses sem fazer nada eu acho que dá pra finalizar as coisas por aqui.

E é até bom, que pelo menos eu me foco **SÓ** em Uma Skatista Diferente. Assim acho que também a coisa rola melhor. Não fico longos períodos sem postar, a historia fica mais fresca na cabeça e todo mundo sai feliz! XD

Só preciso saber se alguém ainda acompanha, aqui (TW) e lá (USD)... Pra eu poder ver se terei que fazer tudo apenas por mim mesma ou se uma grande alma caridosa vai me dar um incentivozinho com uns _reviews_!

Bom, espero do fundo do coração que sim! E, bem, comecei postando aqui em The Wolfs porque eu já tinha esse segundo capítulo mais 'pronto' do que o 7 de USD, que ainda ta nuns 30% da vida.

**Sobre o capítulo:** comentem o que vocês gostaram, o que odiaram (minha irmã disse que ta odiando a Kag! XD Eu particularmente estou a-do-ran-do escrever as coisas mais brotherly com o Inu e o Sesshou... Tãaaaaaao fofos! *-*) e me digam o que esperam do terceiro e último! XD Não sei se ele vai ser tão gigantesco que nem esse, mas ainda tem muita emoção pra acontecer! XP

Estou tendo que aprender a escrever poemas (mesmo que ainda muito podres ) por causa dessa historia de inventar uma banda... Me perdoem se eles estiverem muito ruins! Nunca tive vocação pra poeta u.u Finjam que é algo como uma música, e que não precisa de rimas ou sei lá IUAHSIAUHS

E agora, as respostas aos reviews lindos!

**Anny Taishou: **SUA LINDA! Não é a toa que eu te amo s2 Espero que goste do capitulo monstro de agora! Kk E sobre ser beta da sua fic, é só me mandar ela por e-mail que eu reviso tu-di-nho pra vc meu amor *-* Agora tenho tempo pra essas coisas, deixo nos trinks e for free baby IUAIUHAIUSH te passo meu e-mail pelo face, nem sei se vc tem já?

**Kallyne Higurashi Taishou: **Que booooom! Espero que goste desse tbm, eu vou continuar USD, hm, agora, bem dizer. Conforme eu for dando forma pros capítulos seguintes já vou postando! Prometo que dessa vez não demoro!

**Clarinha'Taisho: **Awwwn, eu tbm morreria de vergonha ISHUUIASH mas o Inu é garoto né? Tem que ser mais cara de pau mesmo kkkk Obrigada! Espero que goste da cont! :3

**Priy Taishou:** Tem até que bastante Sesshou nesse cap! Se divirta! XD Obg! :***

**Priscila Cullen: **É, nunca é fácil perder alguém, muito menos a mãe... :/ Eu que o diga, perdi cinco pessoas ano passado... Mas é, uma hora tem que acontecer, né? Simmmm, o Inu é fofíssimo! Eu o adoro XDD Espero que goste do cap! :***

E por último, mas não menos importante: **MUITISSIMO OBRIGADA** pelos **reviews** em _**Depois do Amanhã**__ (_todo mundo odiou o monge perverso kkkk ajudaria em algo se eu dissesse que ele era a minha ponte para a continuação da história?) e _**Sobre Anjos e Demônios**_**,** fico com vontade de agarrar cada um de vocês cada vez que leio um review fofíssimo como os que me deixam! **OBRIGADA MESMO! 3**

E até o próximo capítulo! (vou correndo agora continuar a escrever USD :D)


End file.
